L'Envol
by MoonFeeryes
Summary: Pourquoi tu fais ça,Quil? -Parce que... "Parce que je suis égoïste.Parce que je t'aime tellement. Parce que si tu pars, je pars.Et je ne peux pas partir.La tribu a besoin de moi.Si tu pars, Claire, si tu pars sans moi, je ne résisterais pas longtemps."
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

-Mais de quel droit tu fais ça, Quil Ateara ?

La question avait claquée, sèche, méprisante, et remplie d'impuissance.

Elle me haïssait.

Je le savais. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon être. Quelque part au fond de ma poitrine, mon cœur se brisa.

Encore une fois.

Et toujours avec la même intensité. Une douleur aiguée et sourde à la fois me rongeait de l'intérieur, comme un feu latent. Comme du poison.

« _Elle me hait, elle me hait, elle me hait… »_

Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme une litanie, fracassant toute pensée cohérente sur leur passage.

-Claire, murmurai-je.

Je fermai les yeux, alors que tout mon corps me hurlais de tomber à terre, de me rouler en boule et de faire taire la douleur intolérable.

Faire taire la mienne, mais surtout la sienne.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance qu'elle.

-Claire, répétai-je doucement. Je fais ça parce que…

_« Parce que je suis égoïste. Parce que je t'aime tellement. Parce que si tu pars, je pars. Et je ne peux pas partir. La tribu a besoin de moi. Ils ont besoin de nous tous. Si tu pars, Claire, si tu pars sans moi, je ne résisterais pas longtemps. Je le sais. On a déjà essayé une fois. Tu te souviens ? »_

J'inspirai profondément et la regardai dans les yeux. Ses yeux noirs, pailletés d'argent, qui me fixaient avec une haine silencieuse.

-Il y a des chosent qui parfois nous dépassent, Claire, mais qu'on ne peut pas changer. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas t'en aller. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Elle me contempla, et ans son regard, l'impuissance se mua en incompréhension. Elle ne savait rien à notre sujet. Les loups garous n'étaient pour elle qu'une légende et les vampires, que des masques qu'on sortait pour Halloween.

Dans son monde, j'étais celui qui l'avait élevé depuis la mort de ses parents. J'étais celui avec qui elle avait passé des heures à jouer, à pleurer, à se confier. Aujourd'hui, j'étais celui qui l'empêchait de s'élancer en avant. Qui l'empêchais de vivre. J'étais celui qu'elle haïssait plus que tout à présent.

A cette pensée, un gémissement jaillit de ma poitrine.

Rauque.

Puissant.

Désespéré.

Claire ne l'entendit pas: elle était déjà loin.

_**Cette fiction, je l'ai commencée parce je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez sur les loups garous, encore moins sur Quil et Claire, parce que cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, parce qu'il est minuit, parce que je ne devrais pas le publier maintenant, ce chapitre, en sachant pertinemment que la suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite, parce qu'il y a un délicieux goût d'interdit dans cet écrit que je vous fais lire aujourd'hui…**_

_**Parce que j'aime écrire, tout simplement.**_

_**Morgane**_


	2. Quil ou comment écrire sa vie en qq mots

_**Chapitre 1**_

**POV Quil**

Mettons les choses au clair, voulez-vous ?

Je suis un loup-garou. Bon. Et après ? Je veux dire, ça n'a rien de répréhensible. Ca peut arriver à tous le monde de muter tout d'un coup au pied de son lit parce que votre mère ne veut pas vous laisser sortir avec des amis.

A bien y réfléchir, non. Ca n'arrive pas à tous le monde. La plupart des garçons entre dans une colère noire dans ces cas-là, ou frappe leur oreiller d'un coup de poing rageur. Au pire, ils fuguent. Moi, il a fallu que je me mette à grogner et que je me transforme en loup géant. En prime, trois ou quatre voix hurlaient dans ma tête de me calmer et de ne SURTOUT pas agresser la pauvre femmelette qui me regardait avec horreur de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Avec un temps de retard, j'ai réalisé que la pauvre femmelette à l'autre bout de la pièce, c'était ma mère, et que les voix insinuaient que j'allais lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger.

Patiemment, les voix dans ma tête m'ont expliqué ce que j'étais devenu et quel serait mon rôle, dans la meute comme dans la tribu. Elles m'ont raconté les légendes qui bercent la culture Quileute depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elles m'ont rassuré, choyé, comme si j'étais l'un des leurs. Je suis l'un des leurs. Après quelques temps, j'ai commencé à savoir qui voyageait dans ma tête, je cernais leur personnalité, leur état d'esprit, leurs émotions. Je n'étais plus seul. Sam l'Alpha ne dirigeait pas de bande de délinquants, il ne faisait pas parti d'une secte comme je l'avais cru auparavant. Embry était là, également. Il me soutient tellement. Jacob m'a accueilli à bras ouverts lui aussi, autant que faire se peut avec son amourette compliquée qui le lie à la fille Swan. J'ai rencontré Jared au cours d'une chasse commune. Je l'aime bien, quoique maintenant qu'il a trouvé son empreinte, il ne passe plus beaucoup de temps avec nous. Mais bon, je peux comprendre, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il ressent, du moins, lorsqu'il est sous sa forme lupine. Kim est une fille sympa, un peu timide sur les bords peut-être. Quoique. A la dernière fête d'anniversaire de Jared, je me souviens qu'elle s'est montrée beaucoup plus hardie que d'habitude de ce point de vue-là. Paul avait commencé à chercher des noises à Jared et Kim a réagit. C'a été la première et la dernière fois que je l'ai vue autant en colère. J'entends encore l'ululement de terreur de Paul lorsqu'elle s'est approchée de lui et lui a mis en grand coups dans les parties.

_« Recommence encore à traumatiser mon copain le jour de son anniversaire, et je te promets que cette fois je m'arrangerais pour que ta progéniture ne voit pas le jour. Est-ce clair ?_ » qu'elle lui a dit.

A là là, quelle farceuse, cette Kim ! Jared l'a regardé avec des yeux de merlans frits toute la soirée. Qu'ils ont finie dans leur chambre, d'ailleurs. Enfin moi je dis ça, mais avouons que toute la meute encourageait Jared à passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Kim depuis quelques temps déjà, tellement on était tous noyés dans ses délires sexuels.

L'imprégnation est quelque chose d'étrange. Je veux dire, je la connais, je l'ai déjà ressentie (par le biais de Jared et de Sam, OK, on a tous compris), je commence à en apprécier les inconvénients comme les avantages. Mais malgré toutes ces légendes qui parlent de l'imprégnation comme du cadeau le plus merveilleux qui soit, ou encore malgré Jared qui devient désespérément scotchée à son Empreinte (mais Sam dit que ce n'est pas totalement à cause de l'imprégnation, que les hormones adolescentes y jouent aussi un rôle important. Mouais. Je suis ado, aussi, ce n'est pas pour autant que je laisse tomber mes potes en pleine partie cruciale de poker pour aller renifler l'élue de mon cœur !), je ne veux pas du tout que ça m'arrive. Le plus tard possible, s'il vous plait. D'une part, parce que ça rend désespérément con. (Désolé, Jared, et désolé Sam mais vous savez que j'ai raison) D'autre part parce que, si j'ai bien tout compris, l'Empreinte devient le centre de toute la vie du loup garou qui s'en imprègne. Il fait tout pour elle. Alors non merci. Je suis profondément sociable et solidaire envers mes amis et ma tribu, pour le reste, je suis très individualiste. Penser d'abord à _elle _avant de penser à moi ne fait pas parti de ma nature déjà pas très normale.

Ca y est, tout est au clair entre nous, l'histoire peut débuter.

_Enfin…_

_**Bonsoir à toutes !**_

_**Je sais que ce chapitre est ridiculement petit, je sais aussi que j'aurais du me concentrer sur **_**PS : je sors avec mon demi-frère, **_**mais rien à faire, c'est sorti comme ça, point ! **_

_**Prochain chapitre, rendez-vous avec la petite Claire, les enfants… ^^**_

_**Morgane**_


	3. L'Empreinte

_**Chapitre 2**_

**POV Quil**

-Sérieux, Quil, tu fais chier.

Mon regard se tourne vers Embry qui fixe le chemin devant lui d'un œil noir. Je ne dis rien. Je sais qu'il a raison. Je fais chier.

-Ne répond pas, en plus ! s'énerve-t-il. J'étais-là, allongé sur le lit avec cette fille superbe et voilà que tu débarques de n'importe où, les yeux affolés comme si un troupeau de vampires te courrait après ! Et tu ne m'expliques même pas ?

_Non, Em', je ne t'explique pas. Avant de pouvoir t'expliquer, il faudrait déjà que je comprenne moi-même…_

Je me tais. Je regarde devant moi et j'avance. En direction de la maison de Sam et d'Emily. J'ai besoin d'eux. Si je suis allé trouver Embry avant d'aller les voir, c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'une présence amicale à mes cotés. Le nœud que je ressens au creux de mon ventre, d'habitude, ça signifie que mes amis me manquent. Alors je suis allé voir Em'. Le problème, c'est que le nœud de mon ventre est toujours là et qu'il n'arrête pas de s'agrandir, et ce malgré la présence de mon pote. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

La main d'Embry s'abat brusquement sur mon épaule.

-Stop, Quil. Arrête-toi et explique-moi. Maintenant.

Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Il _y a quelque chose de nouveau, à présent…_

Je le sens partout en moi, ce changement. Je me rapproche. De quoi ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. Mais je me rapproche. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de le faire. Je commence à courir. Je ne m'en rends compte que lorsqu'Embry me hèle en criant. Je suis déjà loin. Je poursuis, maintenant. Quoi ? Je n'en sais toujours rien.

Je prends un tournant dangereux, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je traque, je chasse. C'est excitant, et à la fois terrifiant. Quelque chose va changer. Bientôt. Ma course s'accélère. Je n'ai jamais été aussi vite.

Soudain, l'odeur me frappe de plein fouet.

Je stoppe brutalement. Et je me laisse submerger.

L'odeur est douce, fraiche et enfantine. Elle sent l'amour, la malice et le nutella. Elle sent la lavande et le calme de la nuit. Quelle odeur merveilleuse. Je ne me rends même pas compte qu'un sourire béat a envahi mon visage.

Les effluves du doux parfum commencent à disparaitre. La tristesse m'envahit. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Cette tristesse me paralyse, et la panique, la peur coulent dans mes veines. Alors, je reprends ma course. Je poursuis l'Odeur. J'y suis presque.

J'atteins l'orée du bois. Je vois la lumière qui perce à travers le feuillage. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ralentis. Seul un instinct de préservation me l'a ordonné. Il ne faut pas que les humains me remarquent courant à cette allure.

J'arrive. Enfin. Je suis devant la maison de Sam et d'Emy. Il a trois voitures garées sur le parking. Au loin j'entends un hurlement, et mon oreille exercée décrypte immédiatement le cri d'Embry. Il donne l'alerte à mon sujet je suppose. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Doucement je m'approche de la porte. L'Odeur est là, merveilleusement merveilleuse. Les bruits à l'intérieur sont confus et bruyants mais gais et chaleureux.

J'entre. Le vestibule est vide. Je poursuis ma route. J'entre dans la cuisine. Ils sont tous là. Emy, Sam et un couple qui se tient par la main. Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux étonnés. Je ne les vois plus.

Mais je la vois, _Elle._

Elle s'accroche au pilier de la table, et ses grands yeux noirs sont fichés droit dans les miens. Elle resplendit. Mieux, elle rayonne. Elle irradie d'une lumière que personne aux alentours ne semble percevoir. Moi, j'ai du mal à ne pas cligner des yeux. L'Odeur me pénètre de partout, m'envahit, me frôle, joue avec moi. Je tente de la capturer. J'échoue. L'enfant me regarde toujours. J'ai du mal à détourner mon regard. Je ne le veux pas de toute façon. Elle est là, et rien n'est plus important. J'ai l'impression que mille cordes d'acier me lient à elle. Et encore. Le plus solide des aciers est risible face à la solidité du lien qui m'unit à elle.

La petite tremble sur ses pieds et vacille. En un instant je suis près d'elle. Mon cœur bat plus vite que jamais. J'ai eu si peur qu'elle tombe, qu'elle se fasse _mal._ Je la prends doucement dans mes bras. J'ai peur de la serrer trop fort. Elle gazouille dans mes bras. Jamais son ne m'est apparut plus beau. Au contact de sa peau, je me sens bien. Le nœud de mon ventre s'est enfin tû. Je n'ai plus besoin de rien à présent. Je suis heureux. Juste heureux.

C'est à ce moment que la réalité s'impose à moi.

_Merde. Merde, merde, merde…_

-Qu'est-ce que J'AI FAIT ?

Je crie. L'horreur qui m'envahit n'a pas de nom. Je me tourne vers Sam et lui tends l'enfant mais dès qu'il fait mine de vouloir me la prendre, je referme les bras sur elle et gronde sourdement. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Je suis en état de choc. _Je suis un monstre. _Je regarde la petite. Elle doit avoir deux ans. Trois, au maximum. Elle est mon Empreinte. Elle pourrait être ma sœur. J'ai mal. Terriblement. Elle n'a rien choisit, elle. C'est elle qui compte. C'est son bonheur qui prime. Sur tout le reste.

La petite me fixe toujours et je vois dans ses yeux la peur et le chagrin. Elle est triste pour moi. Elle pose doucement sa main sur ma joue, dans un geste enfantin et presqu'inconscient.

-Pardonne-moi...

Je murmure en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis je glisse doucement à terre.

Et je commence à pleurer.

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Voilà donc le chapitre deux. Ils sont courts ces chapitres, je le sais. Mais, contrairement à mon autre fic, cette fiction-ci sera plus brève, du moins, c'est ce que j'imagine dans ma tête !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**_

_**Morgane**_


	4. Troisième Année

_**Chapitre 3**_

**POV Quil**

Je la regarde. Le jour. La nuit. Puis, de nouveau, le jour est là. Le soleil l'éclaire de ses faibles rayons. Claire n'est pour moi ni belle ni laide. Je n'arrive pas à la voir comme ça. Pas encore, me souffle Sam.

Pour moi, elle est juste elle. Brillante, de l'intérieur. Véritable soleil, qui réchauffe et mon corps et mon cœur.

L'autre jour, Jacob m'a demandé si je ne pourrais pas essayer de sortir avec d'autres filles en attendant que Claire grandisse.

J'ai été choqué. Par sa question. Par le fait que ce soit lui qui me l'ait posé. Par le fait que je n'y ai encore jamais songé par moi-même.

Moi ? Sortir ? Avec des filles ?

La réponse s'est imposée d'elle-même.

_Pourquoi faire ? Je suis bien, ici, à côté de ma Lumière…_

A nouveau mon cœur s'est brisé. A nouveau j'ai compris à quel point j'ai changé. A quel point ma vie tourne autour d'elle. Je ne fais que ça. Penser à elle.

Elle m'obsède. Elle a à peine trois ans.

Durant mes rondes, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un tour jusqu'à la réserve Maca où elle habite. Je tourne en rond sous sa fenêtre. Cet hiver, ses parents ont découvert d'énormes traces de pattes de loup sur la neige, qu'ils se sont empressés d'effacer. Sam leur a raconté toute l'histoire, quelques temps après mon imprégnation, quand il est devenu évident pour tout le monde qu'ils finiraient par se poser des questions en me voyant arriver chez eux tout les jours.

Katy et Daniel ont plutôt mal réagi au début, c'est peu de le dire. J'étais présent, j'ai vu passer dans leurs yeux toutes sortes de peur.

La première, et la plus compréhensible : _C'est un pédophile, j'en suis sur. Pourquoi il n'est pas en taule ? Qu'il arrête de regarder mon bébé de cette façon dégénérée!_

A ce moment-là, Katy m'avait regardé méchamment et s'était emparé de Claire pour la serrer contre elle.

La deuxième, logique : _Bon, il ne veut que son bonheur, si l'on en croit Sam. Ca nous fait une baby-sitter gratuite, et puis voilà._

Et la troisième, nettement plus froide :_ D'après eux, Claire semble CONDAMNEE à vivre le reste de sa vie avec ce garçon ? Mais c'est IMMORAL !_

Bref, ils ont mis plusieurs jours à s'en remettre, plusieurs semaines à l'accepter et près de trois mois à m'ouvrir leur porte.

Les relations sont cordiales à présent. Moi, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un monstre en train de voler la vie et la liberté d'une gamine, mais sinon, je suis heureux.

-Quil ?

Je sors de ma rêverie. Claire s'est réveillée. Mon Soleil est levé.

-Bonjour mon Ange.

Je me penche et l'embrasse sur le front. Délicatement. Elle glousse. De contentement j'espère.

Aujourd'hui, je dois aller au lycée. Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et de la fourrer sous mon blouson, pour toute la durée des cours afin de pouvoir être avec elle.

Elle refuserait surement. Elle vient de fêter ses trois ans et elle fait déjà montre d'un caractère assez impressionnant.

-Qu'est-ce-que ce sera lorsqu'elle aura 16 ans ! a rigolé Embry, l'autre jour.

Ah, le joyeux imbécile… J'ai tellement hâte de la voir grandir, de la voir avancer, ma princesse… Et en même temps, j'aimerais qu'elle reste éternellement ainsi, toute petite et bon, soyons sincère, dépendante de moi. Je fais macho ? Ouais, sans doute un peu.

Je m'empare doucement mais fermement de la petite et l'emmène dans la salle à manger d'Emily. Claire est en vacance chez sa cousine pour deux semaines. Je dois dire que j'en suis heureux. Super content. Voir hystérique, mais je tâche de me contrôler. La plupart des gars sont déjà là. Dont Collin et Brady, les petits nouveaux du clan, nos touts petits frère de 12 et 11 ans. Ils sont arrivés dans la meute il y a quelques semaines à peine. Merci les sangsues. Sincèrement ? Il aurait suffit que Bella Swan n'apparaisse jamais à Forks pour que Collin et Brady aient une vie normale.

Je dépose Claire dans son siège bébé, récoltant au passage un « hey, la nounou, passe moi le miel, s'te plait ». D'une main, je fixe la ceinture sur la taille de Claire, de l'autre, je balance le miel tant attendu sur Seth qui me l'a si gentiment demandé. Puis je reviens m'occuper de mon ange qui s'amuse à me tirer hardiment les cheveux (C'est une chose qu'elle aime énormément faire, ces derniers temps : tirer les cheveux. A mon avis, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle récolte des hurlements du côté de son père et seulement un petit rire lorsque c'est à mon tour de passer à la casserole. Enfin.) Je pose rapidement un bol (en plastique, hein, j'ai déjà donné, avec le verre) rempli de chocolat au lait, un bol de céréales et une compote devant elle. Et elle engouffre. Je veux dire, je considère comme normal le fait que les loups garous mangent comme des ogres (voir comme deux ou trois ogres) mais cette fillette qui m'arrive à la hauteur de la jambe (et je suis gentil), cette fillette mange presqu'aussi rapidement que Seth ou Embry. Impressionnant.

Comme d'habitude, je reste les bras ballants devant elle, à la contempler mâcher bruyamment une céréale récalcitrante. Je le sais parce que j'entends Collin et Brady se moquer doucement de moi de l'autre côté de la table.

Ils aiment beaucoup Claire tous les deux. Surtout Collin, en fait. Quand je rentre d'une de mes rondes, je les vois souvent jouer ensemble sur le tapis du salon. Collin n'éprouve pas de honte à jouer avec une enfant de trois ans, je le sais, je l'ai vu dans sa tête. De nous tous, je crois qu'il est le moins torturé. Complexé, disons. Il évolue dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à lui, même si tous les membres de la meute y ont accès. Je sais qu'au collège, il a des potes, qu'il est plutôt apprécié. Je sais aussi qu'il ne fume pas, ne boit pas. Qu'il lit beaucoup. Qu'il ne trie jamais son linge, au grand dam de sa mère. Que son lignage de loup-garou ne le perturbe pas tant que ça. Que l'imprégnation ne l'effraie pas. Collin n'est pas complexé mais il est complexe. Quoique. Collin est juste lui. Il n'aime suivre les ordres de personne, que ce soit de sa mère, de ses potes ou de la mode. C'est pour ça que, de tous ses frères de meute, Collin supporte vraiment mal l'autorité de Sam contrairement à Brady qui, lui, fait tout ce qu'il peut pour imiter ses aînés. C'est-à-dire nous.

Claire passe sagement sa serviette sur ses lèvres, comme le lui a appris sa maman. Intérieurement, je me félicite de m'être imprégné d'un être aussi poli.

Je cesse aussitôt de me féliciter moi-même lorsque je vois mon ange, lasse d'attendre, commencer soigneusement à asperger son voisin de tablée (Jacob, en l'occurrence) de céréales noyées de lait.

Rapidement, elle acquiert de l'expérience. Bientôt elle est capable d'envoyer son bout de maïs de l'autre côté de la table, sur Collin. Qui ne manque pas de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Ceci-dit, Collin n'a pas encore choppé le coup de main que possède Claire. Il envoie donc ses deux premiers grains sur Leah, le troisième sur Em' et le quatrième sur Kim. Enfin, (rendons grâce au Ciel) il parvient à viser juste. La céréale atterrit droit sur le front de Claire, dans un élégant et discret petit « splash ». Mais voilà que Leah se rebelle. Elle renvoie ses deux grains à Collin, puis, semblant trouver cela amusant, commence gaiement à le bombarder. Ce qui ne semble pas être du gout de Collin, m'enfin, à présent il a des provisions de céréales toutes prêtes à être lancées sur Claire. Cependant, il semble que Embry et Kim se soient décidés à devenir les protecteurs officiels de la petite Clai…

-Bon, Quil, tais-toi, on n'a pas besoin du commentaire, on assiste à la bataille en direct, là… s'exclame Sam en riant.

Oups… A présent, je ne me rends même plus compte quand je parle tout haut. C'est du beau.

-Si tu pouvais faire en sorte d'arrêter le carnage Quil, poursuit Emily, je t'en serai grandement reconnaissante. Et ma cuisine avec moi.

De façon galante, je m'incline devant mon hôtesse puis m'empresse de retirer de son siège la principale protagoniste de l'affaire, qui s'amuse à présent à barbouiller les cheveux de Jacob avec le reste de son lait. Tandis que je m'éloigne, j'entends derrière moi les hués des autres.

-Ouhhh ! Kidnapping en direct ! On a enlevé la petite Claire !

-Alerte ! Alerte !

Les rires fusent tandis que je reconnais la voix de Jared qui imite le son d'une voiture de police. Puis un BAM retentissant se fait entendre. (On aurait dit un balai s'abattant violement sur la tête de quelqu'un)

-Allez ! Tous les fautifs se lèvent, vont chercher des serpillères, et on nettoie le champ de bataille. Et que ça saute !

Emily. Elle a toujours réussi à mener son monde celle-là, me dis-je en riant.

OoO

-Claire, dis-je en lui mettant une petite robe jaune que lui a préparé Emy la veille, est-ce-que tu sais que c'est très vilain ce que tu as fait dans la cuisine ?

Je la vois qui baisse la tête, avec cet air si particulier qu'ont les petits enfants de relever de temps en temps les yeux pour voir si leur interlocuteur est toujours fâché. Je me sens fondre. Un vrai papy gâteau. Je me fais pitié.

Stop. Sois fort, Quil.

-La prochaine fois, Claire, je te laisserai avec Emily et ce sera toi qui nettoieras TOUTE la salle.

Ma voix est douce et pourtant je vois les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. La, c'est inacceptable. Je suis contre le fait qu'elle soit malpolie mais JAMAIS je ne la gronderai au point de la faire pleurer.

-Enfin… dis-je en souriant. (Rien qu'en voyant ses joues rougies, je sais qu'elle a compris que le sermon est passé. Elle est drôlement maligne). Toi tu t'occuperas de l'éponge, et puis je suis certain qu'on pourra s'arranger pour que tonton Embry t'aide à passer le balai.

J'éclate de rire et elle me suit rapidement. Elle a également compris à quel point Embry et le ménage entretiennent une relation houleuse.

-Et bien, ça rigole fort ici ! s'exclame la voix de Kim.

Je me retourne vers la nouvelle-venue, Claire dans mes bras, le sourire toujours plaqué sur nos lèvres. Je sens son regard qui s'attarde doucement sur nous. Puis à son tour, un sourire envahit ses traits.

-Vous êtes magnifiques, tous les deux…

Claire resplendit. Bientôt quatre ans, et déjà sensible aux compliments. Ca promet…

Je sens que je me rembrunis. Je sais que Kim n'a que voulu nous faire plaisir mais…

Mais voilà. Claire est là, elle est elle, elle est belle, lumineuse. Elle est magnifique, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais été aussi d'accord. Mais moi ? Moi je ne suis qu'une part d'ombre, pour elle. Oui, je l'aime, c'est vrai. Oui, je prends soin d'elle, c'est vrai aussi. Mais pour toujours, je ne serais pour elle qu'une enclume, un poids qu'elle devra trainer partout derrière elle. Je serais incapable de vivre sans elle, je le sais.

Je détourne mon regard vers le sol, puis mon oreille de loup détecte de nouveaux pas. Plus lourds, mais tout aussi lestes que ceux de Kim.

Jared.

Il passe son bras autour de la taille de Kim et l'embrasse doucement. Pour l'avoir vu et revu dans sa tête, je sais à quel point ce baiser n'est rien comparé à ceux qu'abrite leur chambre.

Je sens que Claire veut descendre de mes bras. Délicatement, je me baisse et la laisse partir.

Oh ! Pas bien loin. Elle s'éloigne dans la chambre voisine. J'entends le bruit régulier de ses chaussons sur le sol.

Je ne suis pas inquiet. Pour le moment, je sais que ses pas ne peuvent la mener plus loin que là où je peux la voir.

Pour le moment je suis heureux. Juste heureux.


	5. Rentrée de classe

_**Chapitre 4**_

**POV Quil**

C'est la première rentrée de Claire aujourd'hui. Elle a six ans. Six ans. Son petit sac rouge (elle n'a pas voulu démordre de son sac rouge sang, refusant absolument de prendre le sac rose que lui présentait sa mère.) est bien arrimé sur son dos, elle s'y accroche presqu'autant qu'elle ne s'agrippe à ma main. Elle a un peu peur. A travers ses gestes, ses expressions mais surtout grâce au lien étrange qui nous tient, je sais pertinemment ce qu'elle ressent. Pourtant, elle n'a pas arrêté de nous rabattre les oreilles à cause de sa rentrée toute la semaine dernière. Sans s'arrêter une seconde. Même moi, et j'étais le dernier, son père même avait abandonné, avais quelque peu du mal à supporter les mots « maîtresse », « récréation » et « cahier bleu ». Mais elle paraissait tellement bien, à évoquer la rentrée prochaine qui ferait d'elle une grande fille !

La maîtresse des CP _**(N/A : l'histoire se passe bien aux Etats-Unis, mais étant donné que je ne connais absolument pas le système scolaire américain, je me calque sur le bon vieux système français… Qui n'est pas si bon que ça, MAIS BON, je ne suis pas là pour faire de la propagande. Sauf pour le rose. Le rose est PROSCRIT ! ^^ Comme vous l'avez vu auparavant, Claire porte un sac rouge, pas ROSE comme l'impose cette mode stupide aux petites filles âgées de quelques minutes à 8 années. Bref. Fermons cette –énorme- parenthèse.) **_est sur le pas de la porte, elle salue à tour de bras, parents, enfants sans distinction, sort adroitement des mouchoirs de sa poche pour essuyer les gros chagrins (mouchoirs réservés essentiellement aux mamans) et présente avec force détail son programme aux quelques parents curieux. Claire me tient toujours la main. Son père (sa mère travaille) est parti discuter avec le proviseur pour régler les sorties de sa fille, le soir (étant donné que ce sera moi qui, la plupart du temps, viendrait la chercher, il faut bien qu'ils me laissent l'emmener !) Je conduis doucement Claire dans sa classe et grogne à moitié sur un grand frère qui bouscule mon Ange pour amener au plus vite son petit frère dans la classe. Claire se colle à présent contre ma jambe. Je sens bien des regards se poser sur nous (dus à ma taille, je suppose) mais je n'y prends pas garde. De loin, j'aperçois Jacob qui tient Renesmée par la main. Edward et Bella ne doivent pas être bien loin de leur progéniture. Justement, les voilà. Ils ont emmené toute la famille Cullen avec eux pour le Grand Jour.

Pour Nessie aussi, c'est sa première rentrée. Elle a à peine trois ans en réalité mais elle en parait six. Sa croissance a ralentit tellement vite depuis ces deux dernières années que les Cullen et Jake, et par la même, nous, en sommes resté déroutés. Alors qu'elle prenait bien 10 centimètre par jour à sa naissance, à présent, Nessie grandit à peine plus rapidement que Claire. Ce qui arrange considérablement ses parents. « Elle aura plus de temps pour elle. Pour grandir. Pour s'intégrer et avoir une vie… quasi normale » m'avait dit Edward un jour que j'étais venu chercher Jacob chez eux.

A la demande de Jacob, pour qu'il puisse être au plus près possible de son imprégnation, Edward et Bella ont inscrit leur fille à la Push. Sam, avec l'accord de la tribu, a levé le traité pendant toute la durée des études de Nessie pour la famille Cullen. Ils peuvent désormais aller et venir à leur guise. De toute façon, après la Guerre contre les Volturis, il y a de ça trois ans, on sait tous très bien à quoi s'attendre avec eux.

Il y a toujours des restes de prudence, bien sur. La prudence ne partira sans doute jamais, même avec les vampires Cullen. Mais les relations sont à présents cordiales.

Il faut dire que Jacob et Renesmée y sont pour beaucoup. Ils sont en quelques sortes les médiateurs entre nous. Leur attachement montre qu'il est possible pour un loup-garou d'aimer une part, même petite, de vampire.

Renesmée n'est encore jamais venue chez Emily, le principal lieu de rassemblement de loups-garous. Jake reste le plus souvent chez les Cullen. Bella, Edward et surtout Rosalie ont du mal à la laisser partir.

Je prends Claire par la main et me dirige vers Jake qui, à présent, tient Nessie dans ses bras. Elle a la main posée sur sa joue et le trouble dans les yeux de Jacob indique qu'elle lui transmet ses pensées. Edward serait furieux s'il la voyait. Les Cullen lui ont interdit d'utiliser son pouvoir en présence des humains. Mais Jake ne peut rien lui refuser. Il y a deux ans déjà, qu'il a réintégré la meute de Sam, alors il n'y a plus de secret entre nous. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Ca n'a pas l'air de l'affecter plus que ça de s'être imprégné d'une nouveau-née. Moi, ça me tue jour après jour et lui, c'est à peine si ça lui effleure l'esprit.

Jacob me tend la main en me voyant arriver et je la lui sers avec chaleur. Claire sort peu à peu sa tête de derrière ma jambe pour regarder autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle voit doit lui sembler plaisant puisqu'elle s'écarte vivement de moi pour contempler Renesmée. La petite est splendide. Franchement c'est sans doute la plus belle gamine que j'ai jamais vu. Elle surpasserait même Claire si seulement elle avait cette lumière que dégage mon Empreinte en permanence. Renesmée plaque à nouveau sa main sur la tempe de Jake qui peu après la déposer au sol. Je vois Nessie qui s'approche gaiement de Claire. Et elles se tombent dans les bras. Littéralement. Il faut dire que Claire a réussi l'exploit de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Les deux petites se culbutent mutuellement et finissent par atterrir sur l'épais tapis qui recouvre le sol. Mon cœur s'arrête brusquement pour reprendre à un rythme effréné. Je me précipite vers Claire lorsque son rire m'arrête en plein élan. Nessie rit avec elle de leur maladresse respective. Jacob se penche aussi sur sa moitié et commence également à rire. Je les suis tout en relevant les fillettes et je sens les regards presque réprobateurs des autres parents. La rentrée, c'est sacrée ! Mais tout va bien. Elles vont bien. Claire va bien. Renesmée lève bien haut la main et, avec une voix d'ange, déclame :

« Je m'appelle Nessie ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je m'appelle Claire. Et j'ai six ans. Et je veux bien jouer avec toi. Mais je n'aime pas les poupées.»

La voix de Claire est plus timide que celle de Renesmée mais toute aussi belle. Et tout aussi déterminée.

Je les vois se diriger vers le coin « cube » de la classe. Instinctivement, je les suis de loin, Jacob derrière moi.

Je les regarde.

Je les contemple.

Je les bouffe du regard.

Mon Ange qui grandit. Qui avance. Qui fait des rencontres.

-Hey, Quil, ça va ? me chuchote Jacob.

_Non ça ne va pas. Pas du tout. Et en même temps, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça, Jacob ? Cette envie de pleurer comme une gonzesse, cette fierté que ne ressent qu'un père en voyant sa fille qui s'en va, tout ça, c'est… trop. Ca bouillonne dans mon cœur, Jake. Ca crève de partout. J'ai du mal à saisir ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce-que tu peux comprendre ça, Jake ? Est-ce-que tu peux comprendre que je suis encore une fois complètement paumé face à cette gamine ?_

_Non. Bien sur que non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Pas que tu sois stupide. Mais le lien entre elle et moi n'est pas descriptible avec des mots, Jake… Il faut le ressentir pour le comprendre. Et même si je me transformais en loup pour que tu puisses accéder à mes pensées, tu ne comprendrais pas. Ca vient de plus loin, Jacob. Ca vient d'un endroit que tu ne peux même pas percevoir. Ca vient de mon âme je crois…_

Je regarde Jacob qui cherche mon regard, inquiet face à mon mutisme.

-Ouais. Ouais ça va. Tout va bien.Ne t'en fais pas.

-Quil !

Je relève la tête vers la voix fluette qui m'appelle de toutes ses forces. Hum, sa maîtresse va devoir apprendre à Claire à être plus discrète en classe… Je me dirige rapidement vers elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

-Dis, tu veux jouer avec nous ? Nessie, elle ne veut pas appeler Jacob parce qu'elle dit que sinon, son oncle Emmett va être jaloux…

Je m'esclaffe en entendant la réponse de mon ange. Mon oreille de loup distingue nettement un grognement étouffé. Evidemment, Emmett a tout entendu. Et il n'est pas franchement content. Nessie aussi a repéré le bruit fâcheux et elle se recroqueville sur elle-même.

-Hey, Jake, amène-toi, Ness' te réclame !

Puis je maugréé entre mes dents :

-Tu peux venir aussi Emmett, je pense qu'il y assez de cubes pour tout le monde…

A nouveau mon oreille perçoit le rire charmant de Bella. Quelques secondes plus tard, toute la famille est là, autour de leur progéniture. Autour de nous, un grand vide s'est fait. Cela est sans doute dû à l'instinct des humains qui les prévient de faire attention. Ou tout simplement, le regroupement d'autant de beaux gosses dans un seul mètre carré les intimide-t-il un peu. Je ne sais pas. Et franchement, je m'en fiche un peu.

Claire s'est lancée dans la construction d'une Statue de la Liberté géante. Je l'aide un peu sinon je sens que le chantier va plutôt ressembler à la Maison Blanche. Emmett s'est mis en tête de dresser un château fort autour de sa nièce, « pour la protéger du monde cruel et méchant des humains », affirme t-il avec conviction. Nessie ne semble pas du tout de cet avis puisque c'est avec entrain qu'elle détruit tour après tour le palais de son oncle.

-Cette petite a de l'avenir dans le bâtiment, dis-je en riant à Bella en fixant Renesmée qui, n'ayant plus de tour, s'attaque à présent aux murs, sous les hauts-cris d'Emmett.

-C'est évident, me répond-elle, un sourire dans la voix. Claire ? appelle-t-elle ensuite.

Mon empreinte se retourne d'un coup, les yeux dirigés droit sur Bella. Elle a un regard tout doux, étrangement pénétrant.

-Tu t'amuses ma puce ? demande-t-elle.

-Oui. J'aime bien Nessie.

J'entends Bella grogner à l'écoute du surnom, mais le grognement se transforme rapidement en rire. Au loin, l'institutrice demande gentiment aux parents de bien vouloir débarrasser le plancher. Bella part embrasser sa fille, caresse doucement les cheveux de Claire au passage puis, la main dans la main d'Edward, elle sort doucement de la classe. Le couple est l'objet de tous les regards. Bientôt, oncles, tantes et grands-parents sortent à leur tour de la classe, me laissant, moi et Jake en compagnie de nos Empreintes respectives. Je vais droit vers Claire qui a abandonné les cubes. Autour de nous, les enfants commencent tous à pleurer dans un concert de cris aigués. Claire, elle, me regarde. Je sens que toute son attention est focalisée sur moi. Même lorsque son père vient l'embrasser, elle continue de me fixer. Elle ne pleure pas.

-Mon Ange ? Jake et moi on va partir. Tu reste avec Miss Mindies et Nessie. Je viens te retrouver ce midi, dès que tu as fini les cours, d'accord ?

Je vois ses yeux qui s'agrandissent mais elle ne dit rien. Claire est une petite fille assez silencieuse, contrairement à Nessie qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Je prends mon Empreinte dans mes bras et lui fait un gros câlin, puis lui embrasse doucement le front. C'est en me dirigeant vers la porte, Jake devant moi, que je l'entends enfin.

-Tu promets ?

Je me retourne. Elle est juste devant moi. Elle m'a suivie à travers la classe. Je m'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur.

-Te promettre quoi, ma puce ?

-Promets que tu seras là ce midi.

Si sa voix est sérieuse, ses yeux eux sont impérieux. Il ne s'agit pas de plaisanter.

-Bien sur, Claire, je serais là. Je te le promets.

Un sourire vient s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Elle me regarde une dernière fois tandis que je fais de même, puis elle se tourne sur elle-même et s'enfuit en riant vers Nessie qui l'appelle.

Je me redresse doucement, tout en la contemplant. J'entends Miss Mindies s'approcher doucement de moi et poser sa main sur mon bras.

-Monsieur ? Ca va ? Cela fait quatre fois que je vous appelle. Vous allez bien ?

Sa voix est douce, ses manières aussi. Mon ange est entre de bonnes mains. J'adresse un sourire rassurant à l'instit puis me dirige vers la porte.

Aujourd'hui Claire a six ans. Elle entre en CP.

Aujourd'hui encore, je viens de me rendre compte à quel point me séparer d'elle m'est douloureux.

Au loin, j'aperçois Jared, Embry et Jake qui parlent gaiement avec les Cullen en m'attendant. Mes amis sont là. Je ne suis pas seul.

Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette impression de manque ? Pourquoi mon cœur me fait-il si mal ?


	6. L'Incendie

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Quil**

Je levai la tête pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Il faisait chaud, ce soir-là. L'été achevait sa course rapide à travers le ciel de la Push mais il était encore bien présent dans les jardins Quileute. A côté de moi, Claire avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin de chevalerie. Sa passion, pour le moment, concernait le Moyen-âge européen. Emmett avait bien tenté de lui inculquer la base du rodéo mais rien à faire, mon Ange ne voulait pas en démordre. Elle était au beau milieu d'une période de lecture compulsive **(N/A : clin d'œil à moi-même, ^^) **et mieux valait pour moi lui fournir des livres sur les châteaux forts que d'essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose.

J'entendis un soupir de contentement suivi d'un claquement sec venant de ma droite, et je baissai les yeux vers Claire. Elle venait de finir son livre et elle présentait à son tour son visage au soleil. Je détaillai rapidement son corps à la recherche d'une improbable blessure, puis ne trouvant rien, je me houspillai d'avoir ce stupide réflexe. Claire allait bien. Une fois encore, je me rendis compte d'à quel point elle avait grandi. La petite fille de 6 ans n'existait plus, ou alors, elle était bien cachée.

Claire arborait avec une décontraction étonnante ses 12 ans et son entrée dans l'adolescence. Elle allait rentrée dès la fin de l'été en 5eme en compagnie de Nessie. Il était d'ailleurs étrange que cette dernière ne se soit pas encore pointée chez Emily, où séjournait Claire pour la journée. Elles étaient sans cesse fourrées ensemble, soit chez Emy, soit chez les Cullen. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne trouvais plus rien à dire à ce niveau-là.

Claire était adorée chez les Cullen. Elle était pour Nessie une sœur, quant aux autres, ils la considéraient comme une deuxième fille. La première fois que Claire m'avait demandée de la conduire chez Nessie, j'étais entré dans une colère noire. Motivée essentiellement par la peur. Tenant fermement Claire par la main, je m'étais dirigé droit chez Sam. Et puis j'avais crié. Je n'avais pas cessé de crier, prenant soin de laisser Claire aux mains d'Emy dans la maison, tandis que je hurlais sur Sam dans la forêt.

Bien sur, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Bien sur, il ne comprenait pas le motif de mon refus.

Bien sur, il fallait que je me calme. Il fallait que je lui explique le problème.

J'avais fini par arrêter de gueuler. Je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux et je lui avais dit qu'_elle_ ne savait rien. Rien du tout.

Claire ne connaissait ni le monde des vampires, ni celui des loups. Elle ne savait rien. Absolument rien. La laisser aller chez les Cullen, c'était l'exposer à la connaissance. Elle n'était pas prête à savoir.

Bien sur, Sam comprenait. Bien sur il trouvait ça normal. Mais je ne voulais pas étouffer Claire, n'est-ce-pas ?

Non, bien sur que non, je ne le voulais pas. Il fallait donc que je la laisse faire. Si j'avais peur qu'elle n'apprenne des choses malheureuses trop tôt, alors les loups n'avaient qu'à réunir l'Assemblée une nouvelle fois.

L'Assemblée forgée lors de la Guerre contre les Volturi était composée par les loups Quileute, par les Anciens et par les Cullen. Elle n'avait été convoquée qu'une seule fois dans l'histoire des Quileute mais Claire était l'Empreinte d'un loup-garou. Son destin nous concernait tous. Son avenir, son bien-être était l'affaire de l'Assemblée toute entière, lorsqu'il s'agissait des Légendes.

L'Assemblée avait donc était convoquée. Tous avaient répondu à l'appel. Un nouvel accord avait été conclu : Claire ne devait rien savoir du monde surnaturel qui l'entourait avant qu'elle ne soit capable de l'assimiler. En l'échange de quoi, elle pourrait à sa guise faire des allers-retours entre la Push et Forks. L'accord passé, Claire avait pu rejoindre son amie.

Leur amitié d'ailleurs, semblait ne vouloir connaitre ni bas ni fin. Lorsqu'une dispute se profilait à l'horizon, l'une des deux était suffisamment lucide pour l'éviter.

Je vis Claire réprimer un bâillement. En souriant, je lui pris la main et la guidai vers ma voiture pour la ramener chez elle. Elle se coula tout contre moi avec une grâce féline qui à la fois m'enchantait et me laissait pantois. Arrivée dans la voiture, elle commença rapidement à me faire le tour de sa lecture tandis que je prenais soin de l'attacher tout en l'écoutant.

-Est-ce que tu savais qu'en réalité, le système féodal était utilisé par manque de moyens de communication ?

Non, je ne le savais pas. Mais je la relançais, parce que ça m'intéressait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait m'intéressait, par définition.

-Non, pourquoi ? demandais-je en prenant la direction de la réserve Maca.

-Etant donné que le Roy ne pouvait défendre _rapidement _que la partie du pays qui l'entourait, il fallait au reste de la population un chef vivant et visible qui puisse assurer leur protection dans l'immédiat. Alors ils choisissaient un seigneur pour les protéger. Et en échange, la population lui donnait nourriture, service, et tout ce dont il avait besoin…

_Est-il possible que d'autres Loups existent, par delà la Terre ? Si c'est le cas, est-ce qu'un Chef Universel existe quelque part ? Lui devons-nous, nous aussi, nourriture et service, en échange de sa protection ? Il y a tellement de questions sans réponse à poser…_

-Quil ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Bien sur mon Ange. Tu parlais du système féodal, et du manque de communication à l'époque.

-C'est extraordinaire comme les sociétés ont évolué au fil du temps, tu ne trouve pas ? Et en même temps, les hommes sont stupides ! Ils sont passés par une période brillante qu'est l'Antiquité, ils connaissaient la science, la médecine, l'hygiène ! Et puis paf ! Au Moyen-âge, retour à la case Préhistoire…

Ce qu'il y avait d'amusant chez Claire, c'était sa façon de changer d'attitude en moins de deux secondes. Elle pouvait être ivre de fatigue et l'instant d'après, vous inonder de paroles sans queues ni tête.

Elle était pleine de vie. Sa timidité de petite fille avait disparue. Elle était une jeune adolescente de douze ans, pleinement épanouie. En arrivant devant sa maison, Claire sauta de la voiture, me colla un baiser sur la joue et s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre. Elle allait sans doute confier les mystères du Moyen-âge à Nessie par téléphone…

Je souris puis, tournant le volant, je fis demi-tour en direction de la Push. J'avais promis à Emy et Rachel de garder les petits pendant qu'elles sortaient au cinéma avec Sam et Paul. La naissance de Raphaël puis de Jonas, avait donné à Paul et Rachel l'envie d'un bébé, et Joey avait vu le jour il y avait moins d'un an. Claire venait alors de fêter ses onze ans. L'annonce de la naissance du petit nous avait tous fait sauter de joie tout comme les précédentes : celles de Raphaël, un an après la première rentrée de Claire et celle de Jonas, lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. Les trois petits étaient en quelque sorte les mascottes de la tribu, et tous attendaient avec impatience la naissance du prochain bébé Quileute. Les paris étaient d'ors et déjà ouverts : Mary, l'empreinte d'Embry et récemment épousée, semblait bien décidée à être la prochaine, et Sam tentait de persuader Emy pour un petit troisième.

Je me garai un court instant devant chez Paul et Rachel pour embarquer le couple et le bébé puis me dirigeai vers la maison de Sam et Emily. En arrivant, Rachel me fourra Joey dans les bras sans plus de cérémonie avant de se précipiter sur Emily qui commençait à galérer entre le biberon de Jonas, la cuiller de la casserole, et la petite main gigotante de son fils qui hurlait de faim dans la sienne. Sam, lui, était dans la chambre de Raphaël, expliquant calmement à son fils que décidément non, ça ne se faisait pas de mordre les fesses de son petit frère. Dans un beau désordre, je vis Paul qui s'étalait consciencieusement sur le canapé avec un air béat sur le visage, tandis que Rachel faisait la vaisselle d'Emy en commentant gentiment les derniers exploits de son rejeton, à savoir lancer dans toute la pièce fourchette, hochet et hamster sans distinction aucune. Emily nourrissait rapidement Jonas en tâchant d'écouter son amie lorsqu'enfin apparut Sam sans son fils.

-Raphaël reste dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne, O.K, vieux ? Il est puni, m'informa-t-il, et je fis comme si je ne savais pas que son fils ainé avait mordu l'arrière-train de son frère.

-Ok, dis-je en guise de réponse tandis que l'assommeur de hamsters que je tenais au creux de mes bras commençait à gémir. Vous revenez quand ?

-Dans environ une heure, me lança Emily en débarbouillant la joue de son fils. Ca va aller ? me demanda-t-elle ensuite en me voyant légèrement perdu avec trois mouflets braillards dans la maison.

-Si on t'a choisi comme baby-sitter, mec, c'est bien parce que tu as géré Claire depuis qu'elle a deux ans, hein ! me cria Paul de son canapé. Ca ne devrait pas te poser trop de problème, quand même ?

Je pensai au lanceur de rongeurs qui pleurait dans mes bras, au mangeur de fesses qui tournait en rond dans sa chambre –je l'entendais- et au petit dernier qui semblait bien décidé à vider le frigo de sa mère en l'espace d'une demi-heure puis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je lançais à la cantonade :

-Non, voyons ! Vos enfants sont adorables ! Ca va bien se passer… Allez sauvez-vous !

Ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. On aurait dit qu'une bombe allait bientôt leur exploser à la figure s'ils ne se pressaient pas pour aller voir le film. C'était sans doute le cas. A la minute même où leurs parents furent partis, Jonas et Joey, dans un bel ensemble, commencèrent à hurler. Raphaël, n'entendant plus son père, sembla décider que sa punition devait s'arrêter là. Je le vis donc descendre tranquillement pour mettre en marche la télévision, ne me prêtant aucune attention. Ce gamin avait un petit quelque chose d'Emmett, mais je ne savais pas quoi… Jonas hurlait à qui mieux mieux pour réclamer une énième fois sa pitance (mais où mettait-il ça ?) tandis que dans mes bras, Joey se tortillait comme lorsque Claire voulait aller aux toilettes quand elle avait 2 ans.

Je récapitulai rapidement : le petit monstre numéro un qui était censé être consigné dans sa chambre s'était échappé et profitait avidement du poste TV. Le deuxième phénomène réclamait de la nourriture à s'en faire éclater la panse, tandis que le troisième adorable bambin semblait bien décidé à me confondre avec ses commodités personnelles…

-Bon ! Ca suffit maintenant ! m'exclamai-je d'une voix forte, obtenant du même coup l'attention des trois enfants.

-Raphaël, il me semble que tu es puni, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais en bas ?

Le petit me regarda un instant puis baissa la tête, honteux. En trainant des savates, il regagna doucement ses pénates.

-Jonas ! Ta maman t'a dit non ! Plus de gâteau au chocolat ce soir. Va plutôt chercher une feuille de papier et des crayons et fais lui un beau dessin, je suis sur qu'elle sera très contente !

Jonas sembla contrarié par mon idée mais voyant mon air intraitable, il fit demi-tour et alla chercher une feuille et des feutres.

-A nous deux, maintenant ! dis-je en fixant Joey. Celui-ci se remit à hurler et je m'empressai de l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour changer sa couche.

« _Pfiou ! C'est galère, d'être nounou ! Ce n'était pas aussi dur avec Claire !»_

Dès que l'horloge du salon sonna 20h30, je rangeais immédiatement jouets, feutres, feuilles et biscuits (j'avais finalement cédé devant l'air suppliant de Jonas) et embarquais l'enfant dans sa chambre, jetant au passage un regard à Joey qui dormait déjà, mort de fatigue, et à Raphaël, qui dormait aussi, mort d'ennui. Jonas, lui, semblait ne vouloir jamais s'allonger. C'était une boule d'énergie en perpétuel mouvement (il fallait que je vérifie la composition de ces biscuits.). Lorsqu'enfin il consentit à fermer les yeux, il était plus de neuf heures passées. Paul, Rachel et les Uley n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. J'espérais que leur soirée s'était bien passée. Je m'étendis doucement sur le sofa et fermai les yeux.

Claire s'installa immédiatement dans ma tête. Elle me manquait. J'avais hâte d'être à demain pour pouvoir la contempler à nouveau. Et puis elle m'avait demandé de l'aide pour ses maths. Si elle aimait l'histoire et les langues, j'étais quand à moi incollable en mathématiques. Heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs. Claire adorait la diversité, mais elle ne supportait ni la médiocrité ni l'absence d'un quelconque savoir chez une personne. Pour être son ami, il fallait qu'il y ait un échange réel, un partage de connaissances, de compétences avec elle. Bref un ami, d'après la définition de Claire, devait être enrichissant et enrichi. Si j'avais été un pur crétin, pas sur qu'elle m'aurait laissé approcher avec autant de facilité.

Un claquement léger de porte retentit puis, à pas discrets, Rachel, Emy, Sam et Paul apparurent.

-Quil ? Ca va, vieux frère ? T'as l'air vanné… lança Paul en riant doucement.

-Ouais, un peu. Votre progéniture a quelque peu fait des siennes…

Rachel et Sam étouffèrent un rire tandis qu'Emy, en bonne mère poule qu'elle était montait à l'étage pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, la maison va bien, les petits aussi. Ils n'ont rien fait sauter. Rassuré ?

Il rigola à nouveau et je décidai de prendre congé. J'étais fatigué. Je saluai donc la compagnie et pris la direction de ma maison. J'avais quitté la maison parentale depuis quelques années déjà, mais ma mère n'était jamais bien loin. Avec délice, je me glissai dans mon lit et fermai les yeux.

OoO

**N/A : A écouter : **_**Evenstar**_( .com/watch?v=im5CIpMFo4Q )

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me réveilla.

Certains parlent d'intuition, d'autre de sixième sens.

Quelque chose en tout cas me troubla, me troubla profondément. La peur me nouait les entrailles, plus vive que jamais. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela : cette impression angoissante de danger imminent, mais de danger caché. On ne savait pas de quel côté chercher et de quelle façon le faire disparaitre.

Je sentais juste qu'il fallait que je me lève, et que je trouve ce problème, sinon ma vie prendrait bientôt fin. Une lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit, tandis que, d'une main rendue tremblante par la peur, je cherchai l'interrupteur dans ma chambre.

_Claire._

Mon dieu, Claire. Il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais c'était grave. Effroyablement grave. D'un bond, je me levai et sans prendre le temps de me vêtir je me précipitai dehors. L'appréhension me rendait incroyablement nerveux, et la transformation en loup mit plus de temps à s'opérer, à mon grand dam. Lorsqu'enfin j'apparus sous ma forme lupine, je me précipitai en direction de la réserve Maca.

Mon nez, le premier, repéra l'odeur. Une odeur de cendres, une odeur de brûlé, une odeur de mort. Bientôt je le vis. Un gigantesque incendie prenait vie dans la maison de mon Ange. Un feu brûlant, sans peur, un feu vide d'humanité, rempli d'une folie meurtrière.

Un feu venant directement du fin fond des enfers.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et la peur, au creux de mon ventre, s'amplifia. Instinctivement, je me retransformai en humain pour hurler :

-CLAIRE !

Le bois craquait de toute part, s'effondrait dans un bruit de fin du monde.

-CLAIRE !

A nouveau je criai. Aucun véhicule de secours n'était en vue. Les voisins sortaient en courant, en hurlant de chez eux ils attrapaient seaux, tuyaux et carpettes pour tenter d'éteindre le feu gigantesque. Mes yeux de loups virent glisser les larmes sur les joues de ces hommes et de ces femmes, et les cris d'angoisse tordaient les bouches des enfançons sortis brutalement de leur sommeil.

Mon examen n'avait pas duré plus de deux secondes, et mon corps se mit en action malgré moi, avec moi, sans moi. Le résultat, c'était que je courais à perdre haleine à travers le bois qui me séparait encore de la maison. Au loin, j'entendis les alarmes stridentes des ambulances et des pompiers. Ils arriveraient trop tard…

Deux hommes me virent foncer droit sur eux et se mirent à me crier de faire attention, mais je ne les écoutais pas. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que de sauver Claire de cette fournaise. Le grand pavillon de ses parents prenait feu de tous les bouts, à présent. Dans un craquement sinistre, l'aile gauche de la maison –la bibliothèque- s'effondra au sol. Un hurlement retint toute mon attention.

Effrayé.

Déchiré.

Désespéré.

_Claire._ Claire était vivante. Mon corps se propulsa en avant, sans prendre réellement conscience du danger. Je me trouvai à présent dans le vestibule. La chambre de Claire avait été aménagée au deuxième étage, juste sous celle de ses parents. Je m'y dirigeai immédiatement. La fumée me brulait la peau, les yeux, la gorge.

J'avançai tout de même. Mes gènes de loup me guérissaient lorsque les flammes venaient lécher ma peau. Je souffrais atrocement mais j'avançais.

Claire était en danger. Claire avait mal. _Claire allait mourir. _

Sa chambre commençait déjà à prendre feu. Les flammes avaient eu le temps de bloquer toutes sorties durant son sommeil. Je passai à travers le mur de feu, sentant une fois de plus les lames brulantes déchirer ma peau.

Claire était là, suffoquée, inconsciente, allongée à terre.

Mon cœur bondit, et je ne savais trop si c'était en raison de l'avoir retrouvée ou si je m'inquiétais de son état. Je la pris rapidement dans mes bras et jetais un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Deuxième étage. C'était haut.

Tenant fermement Claire dans mes bras, je sautai par l'ouverture. Je me réceptionnais 10 mètres plus bas, mais la fatigue, la souffrance et le poids de Claire m'empêchèrent de le faire correctement. J'entendis ma cheville de briser dans un crac douloureux.

Je n'en avais rien à faire. A grand renfort de cris, j'alertai un médecin de l'état de mon Empreinte et ce dernier se précipita sur moi. Il l'ausculta rapidement et me rassura d'un coup d'œil rapide. Elle allait bien.

_Elle allait bien._

Dans un bruit apocalyptique, j'entendis les fondations de la maison trembler puis tomber rapidement. Deux cris apeurés, désespérés, me parvinrent du dernier étage.

_Mon Dieu… Katy ! Daniel !_

Je m'élançai de nouveau vers la maison quand un dernier déchirement fit trembler le sol. Puis se fut finit. La majestueuse maison était à terre. Il ne restait plus rien. Les cris, au troisième étage, avaient cessés.

Claire émergea à ce moment précis. Ses yeux roulèrent à une vitesse ahurissante dans ses orbites, enregistrant chaque détail, chaque information. Au bout d'un instant, elle planta son regard hébété sur le tas de gravats encore rougeoyant qu'était sa maison.

Puis elle hurla.

Un vrai cri de bête blessée, un cri d'agonie, déchirant et déchiré. Le cri me brisa tout entier.

-_MAMAN ! MAMANNN !_

Et elle criait, encore et encore. Et plus elle hurlait, plus la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans son regard s'éteignait.

-PAPA ! _NONNNN !_

Son désespoir était le mien, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues étaient miennes. Mon cœur souffrait en silence avec elle.

Sa panique, sa peur, sa solitude l'étouffaient. Au bout d'un long moment, même les pleurs et les cris ne réussirent à la libérer de sa peine.

Alors elle se tût. Elle resta silencieuse durant très longtemps. Un temps incroyablement long. Les yeux fixés sur les murs noircis, elle n'appartenait plus vraiment à notre monde. Une part de mon être l'accompagnait dans ce songe. Je ne savais pas si elle arriverait à en sortir. Sans doute pas avant longtemps. Peut-être même jamais.

Mon oreille perçut bientôt les bruits de pas. Ils étaient tous là. Collin, qui était de garde, cette nuit-là, avait dû percevoir mes pensées durant mon bref passage à l'état lupin, puis avait dû avertir les autres.

Les voisins s'écartèrent lentement pour laisser la place au vaste clan qui surgissait doucement de la forêt. Dans ma souffrance, je riais presque de voir tous ces gens faire une sorte d'allée d'honneur à la tribu Quileute.

Sam était en tête avec Emy en pleurs, l'air grave, suivi de Jacob qui tenait la main de Nessie dans la sienne, puis de Jared et de Kim. La procession continuait avec Paul qui marchait avec Collin et Brady. A l'arrière, Seth tenait la main de sa sœur, Leah. Embry avançait à leurs côtés. Je me relevai à leur approche et dans un geste aussi inutile que stupide, je me plaçais devant Claire, toujours avachie par terre, le regarde dans le vague. Emily me rassura du regard et me dépassa légèrement pour s'accroupir auprès de sa cousine. Nessie en fit de même puis Kim et Collin. Ils formaient tous un cercle protecteur autour d'elle. Sam, Paul, Jake, Embry, Brady, Seth et Leah posèrent tour à tour leur main sur mon épaule, dans un geste profondément fraternel et réconfortant.

La tribu était avec nous, derrière nous. Elle nous supportait tous les deux, quoi qu'il advienne.

Mon regard dériva de nouveau vers mon Ange tombé à terre. Sa lumière avait décliné. Elle regardait toujours les ruines de sa vie avec cet air fixe, perdu, apeuré et impénétrable.

_Mon Ange… Je ne sais pas si cette fois je vais réussir à te sauver…_


	7. Renaissance

Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à toutes, si tant est qu'il en reste une seule ! Je suis de retour, pour cette fic, du moins. Il y a quelques semaines, je suis revenue sur le site où j'ai relu toutes vos review. Elles m'ont redonné envie de poursuivre la fic, et de la finir. Aussi je viens vous voir aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 6, mais aussi avec tout le reste de l'histoire d'ors et déjà écrite. Je posterai régulièrement, c'est promis._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Morgane_

PDV Quil

-Claire ?

Elle ne sembla pas m'entendre. Je m'approchai doucement et posai ma main sur son épaule. A travers le fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit, sa peau était froide. Mon cœur se serra.

-Claire, mon Ange ? Viens en bas, Collin est venu te voir. Claire ?

Elle ne me regarda pas, garda le silence. Elle ne semblait ni vraiment mal, ni profondément bien.

Juste indifférente.

Comme si brusquement sa douleur la coupait du reste du monde et qu'elle n'entendait plus dans sa tête que les cris d'agonie de ses parents. Comme si le lien qui nous avait toujours unis s'était brusquement terni et qu'en elle ma voix ne chantait plus.

-Claire…

Je reculai d'un pas. Pris de frayeur. Un mois que ses parents étaient morts. Un mois qu'elle restait en permanence près de la fenêtre de la maison d'Emily, un mois que je voyais ses cheveux perdre peu à peu leur brillance, ses lèvres leur éclats, ses yeux la Vie.

Un mois que je n'avais pas réussi à respirer correctement. Chaque nouvelle inspiration lui était difficile, enfoncée qu'elle était dans la tragédie de la mort. Ma respiration hachée faisait simplement écho à la sienne.

Claire était en train de se laisser mourir, alors je mourrais avec elle.

oOo

L'automne était là.

J'étais adossé au chêne qui ornait la cour de la maison des Uley et je contemplais sa fenêtre en silence lorsque Nessie apparut près de moi, aussi gracieuse et leste que silencieuse. Aucune feuille brunie par le temps maussade ne craquait sous ses pas.

Elle tourna elle aussi son regard vers la fenêtre de Claire, puis soupira.

-Quil…

J'émis un grognement affectueux et interrogateur.

-Quil. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Je détournai un instant le regard, observais l'adolescente splendide devant moi, son air soucieux et triste, et la serrai contre moi.

-On attend, Renesmée. Juste ça. On attend, et on espère.

oOo

L'automne s'écoula. Claire retourna au collège, toujours silencieuse. Elle habitait désormais sous le toit d'Emy et Sam et je regrettais que ce fût ici qu'elle soit placée. Chez moi, j'aurais pu veiller sur elle continuellement.

Mais être entourée de sa famille ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique.

Enfin, c'était ce que je me plaisais à penser.

J'étais totalement perdu, et effrayé de la voir se perdre, et de sentir mon emprise sur elle se déliter jour après jour. Je sentais qu'elle ne voyait plus vraiment le monde qui l'entourait. Je pouvais presque physiquement voir l'image de ses parents danser dans son regard. Les visites répétées de Collin, de Nessie, de Lyana et de Devon, ses amis du collège, ne changeaient pas grand-chose.

Claire n'était plus vraiment Claire. Je voyais son aura perdre autour d'elle sa lumineuse présence.

J'étais terrifiée. Son état dépassait presque l'horreur de la mort. Elle partait peu à peu, sans qu'on puisse la retenir. Mais elle était là ! Vivante ! Et je ne parvenais pas à la ramener vers moi…

oOo

Je fus réveillé par une absence de bruit. Dehors la neige tombait. Novembre était là.

_Claire._

Comme tous les matins, ce fût cette pensée qui me décida à sortir de la chaleur de mon lit. Je m'emparai vivement d'un jean et d'un pull, me changeai rapidement puis sautai de mon balcon pour atterrir dans le jardin avant de m'élancer en direction des Uley. En entrant dans leur cuisine, je saluai toute la famille attablée pour le petit déjeuner. Jonas et Raphaël avaient à présent l'habitude de me voir débarquer quotidiennement chez eux. Je refusai gentiment les pancakes proposés par Sam et montai dans la chambre de Claire.

Elle ne dormait pas. Allongée sur son lit, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, me fit un bref sourire et retomba dans son apathie.

Je soupirai. Et soudain m'apparut un fait incontestable. Des mois avaient passé depuis l'incendie et jamais encore, à part lors de la tragique soirée, je ne l'avais vue pleurer.

Aucune larme. Aucun bruit. Jamais.

Elle était amorphe, sans réaction.

La colère, la peur, la souffrance me submergèrent alors.

-Claire ! aboyai-je froidement.

Elle me lança un regard, articula un « Quoi ? » silencieux, et reporta son regard sur la fenêtre.

Je m'avançai droit sur elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle avait encore maigrie, je pouvais sentir ses os entre mes bras. Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de défense, rien. Elle attendait simplement.

J'attrapai son menton de ma main droite et le tournai rapidement vers moi.

-Claire, tu joues à quoi, là ?

Elle ne répondit rien, ce qui ne fut pas pour m'étonner.

-Depuis des mois tu ne dis plus rien, ne fais plus rien, ne vois plus personne ! Tu souffres Claire, je sais, et si je pouvais ne serait-ce que prendre la moitié de ton fardeau, je le ferai, je te jure ! Mais là, Claire, tu es en train de te perdre, je suis en train de te perdre !

Elle leva vers moi un regard interrogateur.

-Ca va, Quil, c'est bon… tout va bien, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

A nouveau, la rage froide me noya.

-NON c'est pas bon ! Non ! Tu comprends pas, Claire, tu MEURS un peu plus chaque minute ! Tu te LAISSES mourir, Claire !

J'attrapai une couverture, l'enroulai rapidement dedans, puis instinctivement, pressai sa tête contre mon torse.

-Quil, lâche-moi s'il te plait.

Je perçus un brin de détermination dans son ton, ce qui me réconforta un peu : en elle, tout n'était pas mort.

-Non. Pas avant que tu comprennes.

Je descendis précipitamment les escaliers, lançai un regard rassurant à Emy qui s'était à moitié levée de sa chaise en me voyant avec Claire dans les bras.

-On revient, marmonnai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Claire se recroquevilla encore plus contre moi en sentant la morsure du froid. Je bénissais les Dieux, pour une fois, de m'avoir fait Loup, car je lui tenais chaud. Et là où je l'emmenais, elle en aurait besoin.

Je me mis à courir. Elle ne sembla pas s'apercevoir que ma vitesse était supérieure à celle d'un humain, qui plus est d'un humain avec une adolescente de presque 13 ans dans les bras. Nous restâmes en silence pendant la demi-heure que dura le voyage. Puis, au détour d'un virage, au travers des feuillages et des branches nues apparut le Lac.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ma réaction la première fois où je l'avais aperçu, le jour de mes 11 ans. Ma mère m'avait amené ici pour un pique-nique familial. Nous étions partis tôt, et j'avais vu le soleil inonder la vallée. Le spectacle avait été merveilleux, et j'avais songé à quel point la vie était extraordinaire.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de soleil, juste la neige qui tombait encore doucement sur le paysage.

La beauté du paysage en était différente, mais je sentis Claire s'agiter dans mes bras, et risquer un œil hors de mon étreinte pour regarder les alentours. J'entendis sa respiration s'arrêter puis repartir brusquement. Son cœur battait très vite.

Les sapins ployaient élégamment sous la poudreuse qui tombait en silence, et à présent que je m'étais arrêté, l'écho de mes pas ne se faisait plus entendre. Un timide rayon de soleil perçait à travers le ciel gris, illuminant le lac gelé et y faisant apparaitre une myriade de points scintillants.

Du tas de couverture que je tenais dans mes bras, une voix fluette se fit entendre :

-C'est magnifique…

Je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres malgré moi. Je demeurais en silence, mon Ange dans les bras, mon Ange qui commençait de nouveau à s'ouvrir au monde.

-Quil ?

La voix était tremblante à présent.

-Oui, ma puce ?

-C'est vraiment… magnifique !

-Je trouve aussi, dis-je en riant.

J'entendis son rire s'élever à son tour, d'abord silencieux puis, comme un cri longtemps réprimé, il explosa, jaillit hors d'elle et se joignit au mien.

Le rire nous resta longtemps, il fusait comme une renaissance ardemment désirée.

Claire m'avait manqué ! Tellement manqué !

Je pris une profonde inspiration, la première depuis des mois. Je me sentais bien. Peu à peu, le rire de Claire s'éteignit et je sentis les couvertures trembler, de plus en plus violement.

-Claire ?

-Pourquoi, Quil ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont laissé toute seule ?

-Oh, Claire…

Je l'entendais pleurer pour la première fois. _Enfin une réaction normale…_ Je tâchais de me rappeler les banalités qu'on sortait dans des moments comme ceux-là.

-Tu sais, ils sont toujours avec toi, Claire, partout. D'où qu'ils soient, ils te regardent et continuent de t'aimer.

Elle rabattit la couverture vers elle et me lança un regard meurtrier.

-Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Moi ou toi ?

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Ils me manquent tellement… tellement !

De nouveau, elle se transforma en fontaine. Je la regardai, désemparé.

Alors, je sentis le lien qui nous unissait se tendre de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience de ce qu'il me fallait faire.

-Claire… regarde-moi, Claire… C'est vrai, tu as raison. J'ignore où sont tes parents, et pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils te quittent si tôt. Mais je sais combien ils auraient voulu que tu vives, toi. Et tu ne vis plus, Claire. Tu es une survivante, et pourtant tu t'enfonces dans la mort, jour après jour.

Elle leva ses yeux, rouges d'avoir pleuré, vers moi et attendit la suite. Je cherchai mes mots.

-Tu n'es pas seule, mon Ange. Tant que tu te souviens d'eux, ils seront avec toi, j'en suis sur.

J'attendis un moment puis poursuivis :

-Et moi je serais toujours à tes côtés, Claire. Tu ne seras jamais entièrement seule. Même contre le monde entier, je serais derrière toi, avec toi.

Ma voix se cassa, tellement j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre et de lui voler sa vie.

Elle fit alors un geste dont je n'avais pas eu souvenir depuis, me semblait-il, une éternité.

Elle lança ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

-Je t'aime Quil.

Mon cœur tressauta de bonheur. Elle se recula doucement, les yeux légèrement baissés.

-Je te le dis parce que ce soir-là, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le leur dire, à eux.

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

-Si tu savais comme j'aimerais pouvoir le leur dire !

Je la serrais contre moi et la berçai doucement, ma bouche tout contre ses cheveux.

-Ils le savent, Claire, ils le savent…

oOo

La neige avait cessé. Le soleil aussi. Le temps était gris, nuageux, indifférent.

Aujourd'hui, Claire m'avait dit « je t'aime ». Elle avait souri. Elle avait pleuré.

Aujourd'hui, je la sentais renaitre.

Et bon Dieu que la vie était belle !


	8. Sentiments

Chapitre 7

PDV Quil

La tasse de café décolla du meuble de la cuisine et se dirigea droit sur mes lèvres lorsqu'une Nessie passée en coup de vent me la fit reposer brutalement.

-Nessie ? m'exclamai-je en la voyant s'engouffrer en courant dans les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Claire.

-Salut, Quil ! Désolée, pas le temps !

Eberlué, je la vis disparaitre et entendit le BANG retentissant d'une porte violement ouverte sur le palier du deuxième étage. Intrigué, je dressai l'oreille.

Le silence dura quelques secondes puis des « au mon dieu, au mon dieu ! » excités me parvinrent.

Rassuré que Nessie ne soit pas porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, je retournai à mon café, le rapprochai de mes lèvres lorsque Jake entra à son tour précipitamment dans la pièce. De nouveau, j'éloignai la tasse et la posai sur le comptoir.

-Hey, Jacob, comment ça va ?

Il peinait à retrouver son souffle, ce qui me surpris.

-Quil… mon pote… pff pff… elle m'a tuée, cette fois !

-Quoi ? Jake, respire, et dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé, demandai-je en riant.

Il se redressa en s'étirant et sourit à son tour.

-Renesmée et moi avons fait la course depuis la maison des Cullen jusqu'ici. On le fait quotidiennement et en temps normal j'arrive toujours premier…

-…mais à ce que j'ai pu voir, l'élève a dépassé le maître ! m'esclaffai-je.

Il m'envoya une bourrade affectueuse dans l'épaule. Je reportai mon regard sur l'escalier, approchai encore une fois mon café de ma bouche puis, jetant un coup d'œil à Jacob par-dessus le récipient, je lui demandai :

-Nessie avait l'air drôlement pressé, dis donc…

Je bus une gorgée de café. Il regardait lui aussi la rampe d'escalier en souriant.

-Oh bah tu sais ce que c'est ! La première fois de Claire, c'est aussi un peu la première fois de Nessie ! Elle tient à être là, je suppose…

Le café me sembla soudain de trop et je m'étranglai avec. Je reposai vivement la tasse, et tentai d'articuler un pénible « quoi ? » Jacob me regarda comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète.

-Bah oui. Claire a eu ses règles il y a deux jours, elle l'a dit à Nessie il y a environ 15 minutes.

Il me regarda plus attentivement.

-Ah… T'étais pas au courant ?

Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

-Bon, euh, je suppose que maintenant tu l'es !

-Mais ! Elle vient d'avoir 14 ans tout juste !

Emily choisit ce moment pour rentrer du travail.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Tu as fini ta journée, Quil ? Dites, vous voulez bien m'aider avec le rep…

-Emily ! Claire a ses premières règles !

Elle continua tranquillement à déverser le contenu de ses sacs de course sur la table de la cuisine.

-Oui, je sais.

-Comment ça, tu sais ? Mais… pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ?

Emy leva la tête, m'adressa un grand sourire et m'assena d'une voix tranchante :

-Parce que, même si tu t'entêtes à la voir encore comme une petite fille, Claire a grandit. Et il y certaines choses dont, à son âge, on ne veut pas forcément parler avec un homme, si proche fût-il.

Elle s'esquiva en riant de ma mine déconfite. Jake se bidonnait gentiment à mes côtés.

-Attend que ça t'arrives, à toi, on verra qui rigolera, marmonnai-je.

Il cessa immédiatement son rire stupide.

-Si tant est que cela arrive, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Réfléchis : Nessie est mi-humaine, mi-vampire, son système interne n'est pas forcément comme celui de Claire.

-Oh. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Nous verrons bien, soupira-t-il, le sourire de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Carlisle est déjà sur le coup, de toute façon, ce qui gêne pas mal Nessie, je dois dire !

J'imaginais les conversations grand-père/petite-fille à propos des menstruations et de la sexualité, et je ris avec lui.

Je parvins enfin à boire mon café, et je demeurai songeur.

Claire était maintenant une femme. Bon. Très bien. Trèèèèès bien.

Elle grandit, elle est en parfaite santé, elle pourra avoir plein de petits monstres adorables plus tard. Définitivement merveilleux.

Je tentai de faire taire l'impression d'étouffement qui me taraudait, de savoir qu'elle n'était pas venue me voir pour me l'annoncer, qu'elle commençait à avoir des secrets, qu'elle s'éloignait peu à peu de moi.

_J'ai vraiment des comportements de pères psychorigides, moi alors ! Tu crains, Quil !_

Claire avait donc 14 ans depuis quelques semaines. Il y a deux jours, elle est devenue femme.

-Et, Quil, ça va ? Tu en tires une tête ! fit remarquer Jacob.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et réalisai que, finalement, la plus grande part d'émotion qui se jouait en moi en ce moment était la joie, l'euphorie de la voir grandir et se lancer dans la vie.

-Je tente de m'habituer à l'idée que ce n'est plus un bébé que j'ai perpétuellement sous les yeux. Le changement est difficile à effectuer !

-Je veux bien te croire ! Avec Nessie, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Nous échangeâmes un regard chargé de sous-entendus. En présence de Claire, ou de n'importe quel autre humain non concerné par les histoires Quileutes, nous évitions de parler des vampires et des Loups.

_Claire est peut-être une femme, mais elle n'est pas encore prête à entendre la vérité_, estimai-je.

oOo

Le changement avait été subtil.

Trop subtil pour que j'y prenne garde, pour que j'y résiste.

Pourtant, le jour où tout bascula, j'aurais voulu me tuer pour tant d'inconscience.

Claire allait sur ses 17 ans maintenant. L'enfance n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle à présent que dans la rondeur de ses joues et dans la courbe potelée de ses hanches, qui n'était pas tout à fait celles d'une adulte, mais définitivement plus celles d'un enfant.

L'été nous réchauffait un peu, très peu, au regard de l'endroit où nous habitions, et je l'emmenais sur la plage de la Push.

Claire voulut se baigner, je relevai le pari, bien que l'eau culmine à 17°C. Elle ôta prestement son top et sa veste, et enleva sa jupe pour zigzaguer à toute vitesse dans l'eau. En riant, je l'imitai.

Et mon regard tomba sur son corps.

L'érection fût immédiate, douloureuse, pressante. Je me laissai tomber comme une masse à terre, sonné, pétrifié.

Terrifié par le gouffre d'inconnu qui s'étalait devant moi. Depuis des semaines, des mois, peut-être plus d'un an, mon cerveau s'était conditionné à la voir de moins en moins comme une fille, comme une sœur, que comme une _partenaire_.

En même temps qu'elle sortait de l'enfance, je sortais du rôle de Grand Frère que m'avait assigné l'Imprégnation.

Et aujourd'hui que mon cerveau s'était habitué à l'idée de la considérer d'un point du vue amoureux et/ou sexuel, mon corps s'était mis au diapason.

J'avais peur. Terriblement. Mais j'étais aussi très excité. Au deux sens du terme, pensai-je avec ironie en baissant la tête vers mon pantalon qui, heureusement pour la sensibilité de Claire qui ne se doutait de rien (_pas encore_, me chuchota ma perfide Conscience), dissimulait la plus grande partie des dégâts.

Bon. La baignade était proscrite, pour un temps du moins.

-Quil ! l'entendis-je m'appeler. Tu viens ?

-Euh... Tu vas rire, mon Ange, mais je crois que j'ai oublié mon maillot chez moi ! (_Excuse débile numéro 1)_

-Et alors ? me lança-t-elle en rigolant. Je suis en soutien-gorge et culotte, ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça !

Je lançai une prière silencieuse à Dieu, tentai par tous les moyens _d'éviter_ de fantasmer sur ledit ensemble de lingerie, et posai mon regard sur l'autre côté de la plage, là où mon cerveau traitre et pervers n'aurait pas accès à la poitrine de… _Mais la FERME !_

-Mais il fait un peu frais là, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu devrais peut-être revenir ! (_excuse débile numéro 2)_

-Non, une fois qu'on est dans l'eau, je t'assure qu'elle est bonne !

_Il n'y a pas que l'eau qui a l'air bonne… _

_Putin, Quil ! Tais-toi !_

-Je pense vraiment que je devrais rester là. Je crois que j'ai un début de rhume !

Je fis semblant de tousser et d'éternuer, avec bien peu de ressemblance : je n'avais plus été malade depuis une dizaine d'année.

-Oh. Attends, j'arrive.

Je la vis sortir de l'eau avec inquiétude et je me tendis un peu plus à mesure qu'elle arrivait sur moi. Elle s'agenouilla à mes côté et passa une main fraiche sur mon front brûlant.

-C'est vrai que tu es plutôt chaud… Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est plus que d'habitude.

Quand elle était gamine, je lui avais dit que j'étais atteint d'une maladie bénigne qui augmentait la chaleur corporelle et ralentissait le vieillissement. Jusqu'à alors, cette explication pour le moins étrange avait semblé la satisfaire, et je ne cherchais pas à l'éclairer davantage.

J'attrapai ses poignets et les baissai doucement jusqu'à terre, les yeux fixés sur les siens. Elle rit, gênée de mon insistance étrange.

-Quil ? Tu me lâches s'il te plait ? J'ai froid.

Aussitôt, la tension qui courrait en moi diminua et d'instinct je retrouvai le plus important : lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin. Et en cet instant, elle n'avait pas besoin de séduction, elle avait besoin de chaleur.

Je sortis une serviette du sac à dos que j'avais emmené avec moi et la frictionnai rapidement. Une fois sèche, elle se refugia dans mes bras et contempla innocemment la mer tandis qu'à nouveau, mon désir pour elle refit surface.

Je me maudis intérieurement : durant 15 ans, j'avais été épargné par la tourmente des hormones en furie. A présent, elles se rattrapaient, et comme il fallait.

A croire que tout, de mon cerveau à mon sexe, me criait : « Mais allez ! Elle est prête, là, prends-là ! »

Je m'indignais contre moi-même. C'était _Claire_ là, dans mes bras ! Pas une vulgaire poupée !

Elle avait, de plus, seulement 17 ans ! Et elle me considérait comme son frère !

Mon cœur s'arrêta à cette pensée. Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser ? Comment, en 15 ans, avais-je pu ne pas voir cette vérité incontestable ? Pour Claire, j'étais un frère de cœur, d'adoption. Comment allais-je lui faire comprendre les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle ? Elle allait croire que c'était de l'inceste. Elle allait me détester. Pire : elle allait _se _détester !

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur elle, appuyai mon front contre sa nuque. Soupirai.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna finalement vers moi, je lui offris pourtant un grand sourire rassurant.

_Toujours elle avant moi._

oOo

-Quil ?

Je levai la tête vers Claire. J'étais en train de bosser mon partiel de maths tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de se concentrer sur ses révisions de sciences.

Elle comprit qu'elle avait capté mon attention, eut un moment d'hésitation, puis se lança à l'eau.

-Comment tu me trouves ?

Je lui adressai un sourire avant de me replonger dans mes fonctions.

-Tu es merveilleuse, Claire, douée, gentille, généreuse.

J'entendis les battements impatients de ses ongles sur son manuel.

-Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je veux parler de… du reste.

De nouveau, je reportai mon regard sur elle et la fixai un long moment.

-Tu veux dire, physiquement ?

Elle rougit mais acquiesça avec force.

Je restai à la regarder, ébahi qu'elle me demande cela. Trois mois avaient passé depuis la naissance de mes nouveaux sentiments à son égard. Et rien n'avait bougé entre nous. Je ne le voulais pas d'une part, le redoutai d'une autre, et inconsciemment je le désirais de toute mes forces. C'était… complexe.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle me demandait mon avis sur sa personne.

Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait des doutes sur elle-même, chose normale à l'adolescence ? Ou bien cherchait-elle à connaitre ce que je ressentais pour elle par des moyens détournés ? Ou encore avait-elle au lycée un mec qui la faisait craquer et qu'elle comptait bien séduire, d'où la fatidique question ?

J'étais perdu. Mais elle attendait la réponse, que je lui offris immédiatement, avec une légèreté que j'étais loin de ressentir.

-Tu es très jolie.

-Jolie ?

-Oui.

Elle parut dépitée. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, jusqu'au moment où je l'entendis refermer à toute force son cahier.

-Je vais chez les Cullen.

-Je vais t'y amener, si tu veux.

-Non ! Je veux dire, non. Merci, je vais marcher un peu, il fait un temps pas trop moche aujourd'hui. A plus tard.

Je la regardai partir, plein d'incompréhension. Qu'avais-je dit de mal ? J'avais pourtant confessé la vérité ! _Peut-être qu'elle attendait plus… _chuchota ma conscience.

Ah… _Ahh…_

Je me mordis brutalement les lèvres et me levai brusquement, puis courus dehors. Elle avait déjà disparu. Je soufflai, agacé, puis une idée plus brillante que lui courir après pour lui dire je ne savais quoi me vint. _Jacob doit ressentir la même chose que toi. Va le voir._

Oublié, le partiel de maths. J'avais plus important à faire ! Je retirai mon short, le roulai autour de ma cheville et partis en courant, mon corps déjà agité par les tremblements précurseurs de ma transformation. Je passai en courant devant chez Billy, où je ne flairai pas son odeur, et continuai jusque chez les Cullen. _Finalement, tu vas quand même rejoindre Claire. N'est-ce pas amusant ? _Je haussai mentalement les yeux au ciel face aux commentaires de ma conscience.

Bien évidemment, j'arrivai _avant _Claire. Je me transformai rapidement, me pressai d'entrer dans la maison, serrai la main à Carlisle qui venait à ma rencontre, fit la bise à Bella qui, debout près des escaliers, tenait un livre dans sa main droite puis je m'enquis de la présence de Jake.

-Il est au deuxième, avec Nessie, m'informa Alice en descendant à son tour les escaliers.

Elle se tourna vers Bella avec une moue féroce et lui dit avec un sourire mutin :

-Bella ?

Je la vis se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

-Bella ! Tu m'avais promis !

- Alice ! Tu m'as arraché cette promesse dans un moment où je n'avais plus aucun moyen de défense ! Et d'ailleurs je t'en veux toujours !

Je croisai le regard amusé et infiniment patient de Carlisle. Je commençai à monter les marches, tendant l'oreille pour capter la fin de la discussion qui me paraissait intrigante.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit Alice, et je perçus ses lèvres boudeuses rien que dans ses intonations.

-Oh, Alice ! s'exclama Bella.

Elle baissa d'un ton (sans doute pour que ses paroles demeurent secrètes. Puisque Nessie était la seule à ne pas avoir une super ouïe ici, j'en déduis que c'était pour elle que Bella baissait la voix.)

-Tu m'as… tu es _entrée_ dans ma maison alors que Edward et moi, on… Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu _dégages _!

-Oui, mais cette promesse tu me l'as quand même faite. Bellaaaa ! Viens avec moi en ville ! Laisse-moi préparer ton anniversaire de mariage. S'il te plait ?

J'entendis Bella grommeler, Edward à l'étage rit doucement et murmura un « je t'aime » que tous, dans la maison exceptée Nessie, entendirent.

J'arrivai dans la chambre de Nessie que je trouvai joyeusement enlacée à Jacob. Sa main était posée sur sa joue dans un geste de tendresse absolue, et un sourire un peu niais éclairait les lèvres de Jacob, tandis que ses yeux pleins de brouillard traduisaient les visions que Nessie lui faisait passer.

-Salut vous deux ! dis-je en m'adossant à la porte avec une décontraction apparente.

Renesmée ôta vivement sa main, comme prise en faute, puis se tournant vers moi, soupira de soulagement en comprenant que ce n'était pas un membre de sa famille.

-Salut Quil ! me salua-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Tu n'es pas venu depuis longtemps dis donc !

-C'est l'odeur qui m'a tenu à distance, rigolai-je avec elle.

Je la vis tourner la tête en tout sens, cherchant quelque chose des yeux.

-Heu, Nessie ? Tu cherches quoi ? demandai-je en serrant la main à Jacob qui s'était levé.

-Et bien, Claire, voyons !

-Oh, elle va arriver, elle a voulu marcher.

Elle me lança un regard suspicieux mais n'ajouta rien. Je me tournai vers Jacob.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Il faut que je te dise un… quelque chose.

-Bien sur.

Et il attendit.

-En privé, s'il te plait.

-Oh, d'accord. Je reviens ma puce, sourit-il en embrassant le front de Nessie, seule partie d'elle qui lui arriva au niveau de la bouche.

Nous courûmes dans la forêt sous notre forme lupine, nous contentant de savourer le bonheur d'une course trop longtemps attendue. Depuis des années, Sam avait cessé de faire effectuer des rondes car le danger Vampire semblait être derrière nous.

Plusieurs d'entre nous avait choisi d'arrêter la transformation. Leah avait recommencé à vieillir il y avait dix ans déjà. Aujourd'hui, elle paraissait en avoir 25, ce qui semblait être au goût de Keelan, son compagnon depuis deux ans, qui semblait décidé à la mettre enceinte dans les mois qui arrivaient. Sam, Jared, Embry et Paul avaient aussi pris de l'âge, et la maturité leur allait bien. Collin et Brady, Seth, Jacob et moi étions les seuls à nous transformer régulièrement. Collin, Brady et Seth ne se sentait pas encore rassasié de la vitesse, de l'esprit fraternel qui accompagnaient notre Sort de Loup, et comptaient bien conserver encore un moment leur forme lupine. Pour Jacob, aucun souci de ce côté-là. Nessie étant une Immortelle, il lui était vital de continuer la transformation. Il en irait ainsi pour ce qui semblait être l'éternité.

Pour moi, le choix aussi avait été fait, et depuis ma rencontre avec Claire, des années auparavant. J'allais rester jeune aussi longtemps qu'elle le serait, et puis je cesserais la transformation en Loup pour me laisser emporter par le temps afin d'être à ses côtés quand viendrait l'heure de sa mort.

Claire m'était indispensable, son odeur, son sourire, son grand cœur, ses paroles qui savaient se dissimuler pour mieux faire briller leur tranchant. Tout, chez elle m'était vital. L'imprégnation allait même jusqu'à me faire tolérer avec le sourire ses défauts que chez d'autres je n'aurais pas pu voir en peinture. Ses manies de chasse au désordre, son dédain pour ceux qui n'éprouvaient pas nécessairement la même soif de connaissance qu'elle, toutes sortes de choses chez elle que j'aimais malgré tout parce que… Et bien… Parce qu'ils faisaient _parti d'elle._

J'entendis la voix de Jacob me rappeler à l'ordre tandis que je m'enfonçais toujours plus avant dans les terres de l'est.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Quil ? Tu as l'air troublé. »_

Pour toute réponse, je faisais apparaitre dans ma tête les événements de ces derniers mois, certain qu'il en comprendrait la teneur.

« _Je vois. »_ Il y eut un silence dans lequel je pus voir les pensées fuser et s'entremêler dans la tête de Jacob.

_« Mon pote : je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »_

_« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas quoi me dire ? Ta situation avec Nessie doit être semblable, quand même ! »_

Les pensées de Jake à l'évocation de son Imprégnée devinrent tumultueuses. J'avais du mal à toutes les saisir. Soudain, une m'apparut clairement, et me marqua aussi durement qu'une claque.

« _Jake ! Tu as… couché avec Nessie ? »_

_« Oui »_

Puis ce fut le silence.

_« Mais… Je ne comprends plus rien. » _dis-je déboussolé.

_« Ecoute, vieux, je ne saurais comment te dire : il y a plus d'un an, j'ai compris que je la désirais comme un homme désire une femme, alors j'ai fait ce qui convenait : je l'ai séduite comme une femme. »_

_« Mais elle a grandi avec toi ! Comment a-t-elle pu ne pas te voir comme un frère ? »_

_« Et bien… je sais pas vraiment. Je n'y ai pas pensé, en fait. »_

Je sentis mes yeux s'agrandir.

_« Mais COMMENT as-tu pu ne pas y penser ? Je ne pense qu'à CA ! »_

_« Humm… Si j'en crois les fantasmes bien réels que je vois dans ta tête, je dirai que tu ne penses pas qu'à ça, comme tu dis »_

Et il riait, le crétin…

_« Ecoute, Quil, tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'éviter de réfléchir avec ta tête, mais d'aller la voir avec ton cœur. Elle a 17 ans maintenant. Bon, je ne te dis pas de lui sauter dessus tout de suite, hein ! Laisse-lui du temps pour ça, quand même. Mais vas la voir et séduis-la. »_

J'en restai muet. C'était si naïvement simple ! Si terriblement simple ! Et il semblait que cela avait fonctionné avec Jacob et Nessie…

«_Jake : parfois, j'ai l'impression que je t'aime bien »_

Il rit.

_« Tu m'adores non-stop, vas ! Allez, on rentre. »_

oOo

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen, je sus immédiatement que Claire était là.

-Claire ?

-Nessie ?

Les appels avaient fusé en même temps. Jake me regarda et éclata de rire. Je souris puis suivis mon odorat pour finalement retrouver mon Ange et Renesmée attablées devant le bar de la cuisine américaine. Elles mangeaient des pancakes recouverts d'une bonne dose de nutella. Esmée -qui semblait avoir joué avec bonheur son rôle de Mamie Gâteau- les regardait avec un sourire rempli d'amour et de contentement.

Je savais que Nessie, puis Claire, avaient permis aux Cullen de retrouver une part de leur vie humaine, et cela les comblait. J'étais heureux avec eux. Claire avait perdu ses parents affreusement tôt, et Esmé, Bella, Rosalie, et surtout Emily lui tenaient lieu de figures maternelles. Je savais qu'elle les aimait et qu'elle en était aimée.

Jacob se posta derrière Nessie, glissa les mains sur son ventre, l'enferma dans une étreinte d'ours, et posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Renesmée et Claire échangèrent un regard entendu, et sourirent.

Je la vis chercher mon regard et tendre la main vers moi. Je l'attrapai et me laissai aller avec joie vers mon Empreinte.

-Quil ? Jacob ? Des pancakes ?

-Avec plaisir, Esmée, dis-je. Tu es arrivée à quelle heure mon Ange ? demandai-je à Claire.

-Il y a une demi-heure environ. Granny nous a installées d'office devant ce goûter gargantuesque, rit-elle, et je contemplai, captivé, la manière dont la lumière faisait briller ses dents blanches.

-Petite menteuse, j'ai entendu ton ventre grogner de faim depuis le vestibule, rit Esmée avec affection, ses yeux brillants comme à chaque fois qu'une de ses deux « petites-filles » l'appelait « Granny ».

Claire ne la contredit pas et engouffra un pancake. Alors, doucement, je laissai glisser mes mains de ses épaules à sa taille qui restait svelte malgré les repas pantagruéliques d'Emy, d'Esmée et de Bella, et traçai de mon pouce de douces arabesques sur le tissu de sa chemise.

Claire cessa immédiatement de manger et je restai sur le qui-vive.

-Faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! s'exclama t-elle alors en me bousculant pour partir.

Je la regardai partir, catastrophé. J'avais clairement fait un faux pas. Je lançai un regard à Jake qui semblait méditer sur cette fuite précipitée, puis je croisai le regard de Nessie fixé sur moi. Je l'interrogeai silencieusement et je vis un sourire, léger, apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

J'attendis impatiemment le retour de Claire avec ce mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse et me tenait le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait de moi. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle souriait. Elle se dirigea droit sur moi, repris sa place sur son tabouret haut puis, le regard déterminé, elle me tendit de nouveau la main que je m'empressai de prendre, pour la placer sur ses hanches.

Mon cœur reçu une décharge et repartit à une allure inimaginable. Elle venait de… de _m'autoriser, de m'inciter_ à la draguer, c'était pas possible, sinon !

Mon sourire devint gigantesque tandis que Claire recommençait à bavarder avec Nessie et Esmée. Elles discutaient de leurs études futures une fois le lycée fini. Nessie hésitait entre se lancer à Harvard ou à Yale.

Claire n'avait pas des objectifs aussi élitistes mais un rêve bien déterminé : elle voulait lancer sa propre maison d'édition, mais d'un genre très particulier : une maison d'édition couplée avec une bibliothèque d'où s'écouleraient les nouveautés de la maison d'édition, avec en plus les ouvrages habituels propres aux grandes bibliothèques. Depuis toujours, me semblait-il, elle poursuivait avec acharnement ce projet dont je connaissais chaque détail, et elle le peaufinait au hasard des expériences qu'elle vivait.

Sa détermination était quelque chose qui me faisait l'aimer plus encore. Claire suscitait chez n'importe quel interlocuteur, un sentiment de respect teinté d'admiration.

Nous finîmes par manger le repas du soir chez les Cullen. Rosalie et Emmett, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper partirent « faire une sortie en amoureux » et il ne resta plus avec nous que les grands-parents, Bella, Edward, Nessie et Jacob.

Nous mîmes ensuite un film en route tandis que les « adultes » quittaient la place pour aller se réfugier dans les étages supérieurs. Mon téléphone vibra au moment où l'héroïne se faisait joyeusement étriper dans la mêlé générale.

-Allô ? chuchotai-je en déplaçant Claire qui s'était gracieusement affalée sur moi.

Je me levai et me dirigeais dans la cuisine en reconnaissant la voix d'Embry.

-IL EST NE, QUIL ! Putin JE SUIS L'HOMME LE PLUS HEUREUX DE LA TERRE ! Oh mon dieu, pardon chérie, oui, je me tais, je t'ai réveillée ? Pardon, pardon ! Comment ça, y'a pas le droit de téléphoner dans l'hôpital, madame ? Mais MON FILS VIENT DE NAITRE ! Quil ? T'es toujours là ?

L'émotion me submergea. Un de mes meilleurs amis venait donc d'avoir son premier enfant. Embry et Mary avait tenté depuis plusieurs années de devenir parents, sans y parvenir. Et neuf mois plus tôt, alors qu'ils avaient perdu espoir, Mary avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

-Bouge pas, Em', on arrive tout de suite !

-Comment tu veux que je bouge ? MON BEBE EST NE ! Oui, madame, j'éteins mon téléphone, c'est promis ! Quil ? Tu te grouilles ! Il faut que je te présente !

Et il raccrocha sur ces entrefaites. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu Embry dans un tel état d'excitation.

Je courus dans le salon, sautai sur Claire qui somnolait, la pris dans mes bras et lui annonçai la bonne nouvelle. Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche de Mary mais elle aimait Embry comme un frère. Elle se jeta dans mes bras en criant de joie, puis son manteau sous le bras, Nessie de l'autre, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, semblant me demander pourquoi on n'était pas déjà arrivés à l'hôpital.

-Allez, bouge-toi, Jake, on vient d'être tontons! m'exclamai-je en souriant.

oOo

L'enfant s'appelait Aedan. Et il avait des yeux incroyablement bleus, d'un bleu qui lui resterait, chose étrange quand on voyait que son père était un Quileute et sa mère une blonde aux yeux bruns.

Il était affreusement petit, et fripé, et laid, et pourtant tous nos regards convergeaient vers lui, vers ce petit bout d'homme qui perpétuerait la génération des Quileutes, qui deviendrait un de nos petits frères.

Claire semblait subjuguée par le petit bonhomme, elle le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'attendrissement.

Je reportai mon regard vers l'être minuscule que sa mère couvait des yeux, et lui adressai mentalement une bénédiction.

Une main, petite et douce, s'empara alors de la mienne, et la serra fort. Ebahi, je fixai la main de Claire qui apparaissait comme une douce lumière dans l'obscurité de ma paume foncée. Je remontai brusquement les yeux sur elle, incertain, tremblant, débordant de bonheur. Elle ne me regardait pas, semblait rougir. De profil, un sourire immense lui éclairait le visage.

Je resserrai à mon tour mes doigts autour des siens, et sourit.


	9. Désirs

Chapitre 8

PDV Quil

Notre relation était étrange, bizarrement discrète, oscillant entre fraternité et amour. C'était une relation toute de tendresse, d'attention affectueuse et de prudence.

Jamais de baisers, jamais de caresses suggestives, jamais de « je t'aime ».

Rien que des regards qui jaugeaient la situation, invitaient à aller plus loin, exprimaient l'amour.

La situation ne me convenait pas, mais je ne tenais pas non plus à ce qu'elle se détériore, alors je la laissai telle quelle.

Claire était clairement perdue par notre relation. J'avais encore du mal à comprendre ses sentiments pour moi, et cela tenait sans doute du fait qu'elle ne les comprenait pas elle-même.

Elle avait eu 17 ans plusieurs mois auparavant et à présent, son occupation première était de bosser à fond pour décrocher son diplôme de fin d'étude. Je sentais grandir en elle sa soif de voyage, de découverte.

Je ne me faisais aucune illusion : lorsqu'elle serait majeure et diplômée, il nous faudrait partir, sans quoi j'étais sur de la perdre. Mais nous étions en temps de paix, il n'y avait aucune menace à l'horizon, je pouvais tout à fait rester à ses côtés, partir de la réserve avec elle. Rien ne m'en empêchait.

J'avais fini ma journée de cours, aussi décidai-je d'aller chercher Claire au lycée. Elle était inscrite à Forks, avec Nessie, Devon et Lyana. En arrivant sur le parking, j'attendis dans ma voiture que sonne 15h avant de fouiller la cour du regard pour repérer mon Ange.

Et ce que je vis me déchira le cœur.

Aux portes du lycée, Claire et Devon s'embrassaient.

Ils s'embrassaient.

Je ne compris pas, tout d'abord. Ni pourquoi ce n'était pas moi, là-bas, à la place de ce gringalet, ni ma réaction.

Je sortis brusquement de la voiture et marchais vers eux à grands pas. Je tremblai, ma transformation semblait imminente, mais je savais que je garderai le contrôle. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai réglé son compte à ce mec. Dire que je l'avais amené je ne savais combien de fois à l'école quand il était en primaire ! J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser choper une pneumonie en marchant sous la pluie !

Je vis la main de Devon glisser de la taille de Claire jusqu'à ses fesses, ce qui, à ma joie féroce, parut lui déplaire. Elle enleva sa main et la replaça sur sa taille.

J'arrivai sur eux, en colère. J'attrapais brutalement Claire et la plaquai contre mon torse, archétype même du mâle qui protège jalousement ses plates-bandes. _Pouah ! Tu fais pitié, Quil !_

-Dégage_,_ sifflai-je, venimeux, à l'intention de Devon.

-Quil ? s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-Viens Claire, on rentre.

A présent que je l'avais dans mes bras, bien en sécurité, je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de souffrir qu'elle ait choisi un autre à ma place. Je me pressai de rejoindre ma voiture, dédaignant un Devon abasourdi par ma colère soudaine, moi qui était toujours absolument calme.

-Mais… attends ! Quil !

J'entendais à peine Claire, perdu dans ma douleur d'être rejeté.

-Quil !

Je ne consentis à m'arrêter que lorsqu'elle fut près de sa portière, essoufflée.

-Monte, lui intimai-je.

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux. Jamais elle ne m'avait vu faire preuve de cette autorité glaciale et distante dont j'usais à présent.

-Quil, attends.

Je lui ouvris la portière pour toute réponse, lui signifiant de monter dans le véhicule.

Elle le fit, ce qui me surprit. Elle était moins docile d'ordinaire. Je conduisis rapidement jusqu'à mon appartement. Instinctivement, je ne l'avais pas laissée chez Emily. Je la voulais chez moi. Là où je pourrais garder un œil sur elle.

Je ne lui accordai mon intention qu'une fois arrivés dans mon salon.

-Quil ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

Sa question me surprit. Rapidement, elle m'amusa. Je commençai à sourire, puis à rire, et mon rire se transforma en éclats. Claire me fixait, stupéfaite, pleine d'incompréhension et de peur.

Je m'approchai d'elle et elle recula, se retrouva bloquée par le mur du salon. Son geste de recul instinctif fit de nouveau naitre en moi une douleur aigué, intenable.

-NE ME FUIS JAMAIS, CLAIRE ! criai-je en m'emparant de ses bras pour la rapprocher de moi. JAMAIS !

Elle pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait rien, ni de mes paroles, ni de mes gestes, ni de mon attitude. Elle ne m'avait encore jamais vu hausser le ton. Jamais.

-D'acc… d'accord, balbutia-t-elle, pleine d'effroi.

Sa promesse ne me rassura pas, au contraire, elle signifiait que je la terrifiais. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Lui faire peur, à elle. Elle qui incarnait mon centre, mon monde de paix, d'harmonie, ma Lumière. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de la perdre et pourtant j'étais en train de tout faire pour.

Je me laissai glisser le long de son ventre, de ses jambes, pour finir agenouillé devant elle.

-Quil, tu pleures ? demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

Je ne réalisai les larmes que lorsqu'elles touchèrent mes lèvres.

-Je ne comprends rien, Quil. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.

Elle s'était agenouillée devant moi, à son tour. Elle leva doucement sa main et la passa avec tendresse dans mes cheveux noirs.

-Vous vous embrassiez, Claire, chuchotai-je, anéanti. Vous vous embrassiez…

Des larmes brouillèrent ses yeux à son tour.

-Ca me fait mal, mon Ange, tellement mal et pourtant je n'arrive pas à enlever la douleur de mon cœur…

-Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, Quil, ça ne te ressemble pas, souffla-t-elle.

-Quand tu entres en jeu, mon Ange, il y a beaucoup de chose en moi qui changent. Ca a toujours été comme ça…

Je relevais les yeux vers elle, la fixai longuement.

-…et ça sera toujours comme ça.

Son regard fouilla le mien à la recherche de je ne sais quoi, et ce qu'elle vit sembla lui plaire. Elle s'approcha de moi, _très _près, prit ma main, la glissa autour de sa taille, s'empara de l'autre dans le creux de sa paume, puis chuchota :

-Je vais t'embrasser, Quil.

Je la regardai, les yeux démesurément agrandis, bloqué par la stupeur.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, hésitante, fixa mes yeux avec anxiété, puis mes lèvres avec gourmandise.

Et elle m'embrassa. Plutôt maladroitement, mais avec une ardeur qui ne cachait rien de son désir dele faire _bien. _Je sentais mon désir pour elle grandir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je ne tentai pas de comprendre pourquoi elle m'embrassait, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi moi. Je le voulais, je le voulais tellement fort, et je la voulais, _elle_.

Elle interrompit le baiser avec l'inquiétude de ceux qui ont très peu d'expérience en la matière. Je refusai d'ouvrir les yeux jusqu'à ce que la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes disparaisse complètement.

Alors, j'ouvris mes paupières et la contemplai. Ses cheveux longs, d'un brun profond, chatoyaient sous la lumière du salon. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid de l'extérieur, les larmes et le baiser et ses yeux, ses yeux semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de briller. Autour d'elle, son aura resplendissait d'une lumière que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Claire était éblouissante.

J'agrippai ses hanches et la pressai contre moi pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Je la sentis répondre avec empressement à mon appel, et je me contentai de profiter de son corps sublime qui s'adaptait parfaitement à la courbe de mes bras, de ses lèvres qui prenaient de plus en plus d'assurance tout contre les miennes.

Elle pressa sa poitrine contre la mienne, me poussant à terre. Elle cessa de nouveau le baiser lorsque je fus allongé et elle, à califourchon sur mes hanches.

Mon désir pour elle était évident à présent et à mon soulagement, elle ne parut pas s'en offusquer, au contraire.

Elle s'approcha tout près de mon oreille et chuchota doucement :

-Devon est un de mes meilleurs amis. Il est comme un frère, Quil. Un frère. Il craque sur May, sa voisine de maths et comme il se plaignait de son inexpérience avec les filles, et moi avec les gars, on s'est proposé de s'entrainer tous les deux. C'est tout, Quil !

Voyant que je ne disais rien, elle eut un geste pour se remettre d'aplomb, mais se faisant, elle bougea malencontreusement contre mon sexe, et je grognai aussitôt sous l'effet du plaisir, la retenant instinctivement contre moi.

-Claire, grognais-je, les yeux obscurcis par le désir que j'avais d'elle, dévorant.

Elle comprit instinctivement et stoppa tout mouvement. Puis d'un coup, j'aperçus dans ses yeux naitre une lumière de compréhension et de malice.

Elle se repositionna de nouveau sur mes hanches puis, ancrant ses yeux dans les miens, elle bougea de nouveau sur mon sexe.

Je crus que j'allais jouir presque immédiatement. Avant mon imprégnation, j'avais eu une ou deux aventures, je n'étais pas passé maitre dans l'art de la sexualité mais j'avais tout de même quelques bonnes bases.

Comme par exemple la maitrise de moi-même. Et Claire semblait décidée à l'envoyer balader. Ce soir, de préférence. Je posai mes mains sur sa taille, tentant de la faire arrêter ses mouvements, pour notre sécurité à tous les deux.

-Quil, j'ai envie de toi, me chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Je la fixai, incrédule. Mais où était passée ma Claire, rougissante et innocente ?

Je fixai ses joues qui avaient virés au cramoisie. Ah ! Pour le rougissement, j'avais la preuve que j'avais toujours la même Claire entre les bras.

-Arrêtes, Claire, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, grommelai-je, luttant pour recouvrer mon sang froid.

Je l'ôtai de moi avec autant de facilité que si elle avait pesé cinq kilos. Je me relevai de terre, secouant la tête en tout sens pour tenter de retrouver la raison qui m'avait désertée. Lorsque je regardai Claire, je vis qu'elle était toujours à terre. Et elle semblait proche des larmes. En soupirant, je m'accroupis devant elle et lui soulevai le menton.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

-Rien ! Je… je veux dire, je comprends que tu me trouves gamine et… ou pas assez jolie, tu sais, c'est pas grave… je…

Je l'avais vexée. Elle croyait que JE la rejetais. Je la pris par la taille, la relevai vivement et la plaquai contre le mur. Puis j'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille, lui mordillant le lobe, et lui soufflai :

-Oh, Claire, si tu savais comme je te désire, je te jure que tu aurais pitié de moi…

Je l'embrassai sur la nuque et dans le cou et j'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer, son cœur aussi. Il battait à l'unisson du mien.

Je m'approchai jusqu'à l'écraser contre le mur, mon excitation heurtant son centre, nous arrachant des gémissements. Je chuchotai alors :

-Je t'aime, mon Ange.

Son étreinte se fit plus forte, et elle avança ses hanches contre les miennes, en balbutiant :

-Moi aussi, Quil, depuis des mois. Pardonne-moi…

-Te pardonner ? ris-je avec bonheur. Mais te pardonner de quoi, Amour ?

-J'avais peur que tu ne vois en moi qu'une petite sœur un peu crampon… m'avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Je ne relevai pas, me contentant de penser au temps que j'avais perdu en remords et en doutes, alors que depuis des mois j'aurais pu être avec elle.

-Je t'aime, soufflai-je dans ses cheveux, simplement heureux.

-Alors… me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on… le fasse ?

Je souris en la regardant.

-Je ne crois pas être prêt à ça, mon cœur.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent très grands, ébahis.

-Tu… tu es puceau, Quil ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Je…

-Mais c'est pas grave, hein ! Je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie de…

-Chut, Claire, chut !

Ma voix devint rauque, même à ma propre oreille.

- Si nous faisions l'amour, là, maintenant, je t'assure que je saurais te faire jouir…

Je l'entendis gémir, un gémissement inaudible pour toute oreille humaine, mais que je perçus comme si elle l'avait crié.

-… mais je viens de découvrir que tu m'aimes. Laisse-moi… savourer ce bonheur, Amour.

_Qui plus est, elle m'a avoué à demi-mot n'avoir aucune expérience avec les mecs. Devon est le premier qu'elle ait embrassé, je suis le deuxième –et j'espère le dernier. Je refuse qu'elle garde un mauvais souvenir de sa première fois._

Ca, c'était la partie noble de ma conscience. La partie purement instinctive et inconsciente me criait quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça : _« Mais quel fichu crétin ! Quelle andouille ! Comment peut-il être aussi con ? » _Et encore, là, je censurais.

-Oh. D'accord.

-Crois-moi, Claire, quand je dis que j'ai envie de toi, c'est un euphémisme.

Un sourire gêné s'épanouit sur son visage magnifique.

-J'ai faim. On va chez Emily ? s'enquit-elle alors en me tendant la main.

-A vos ordres, Mademoiselle, plaisantai-je en m'emparant de ses doigts.

Arrivés près de la voiture, je lui ouvris la portière, attendit qu'elle s'installe sur le siège passager puis me penchai sur elle, l'interrogeant des yeux. Elle cligna des paupières, avança ses lèvres vers les miennes et m'embrassa. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit peu après, affolé que j'étais par son odeur enivrante et je lui léchai la lèvre, dans une invite très claire. Elle mit un petit temps à comprendre ce que je lui demandai et je ne la pressai pas.

J'étais certain, à présent, qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour le sexe.

Mais lorsqu'elle répondit à mon baiser, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à me retenir de casser la portière contre laquelle je m'appuyais, de la sortir et de lui faire l'amour sur le capot.

Je ne me connaissais absolument pas cette sauvagerie. J'arrêtai le baiser sous le coup de l'étonnement.

Nous étions essoufflés, brûlants, le sourire aux lèvres.

-On y va ? lui demandai-je.

-On y va, répondit-elle, déterminée.

Et je sus à ce moment-là que nous étions un couple, un vrai.


	10. Etre un couple

_Je suis ravie de constater que vous n'êtes pas toutes parties en courant, horrifiées par la lonnnnngue absence de nouveaux chapitres. ^^_

_Dans ce chapitre, je me suis permise de passer la limite du rated M mais c'est très soft comparé à certaines fic –la plupart merveilleuses d'inventions- que j'ai pu lire._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 9

PDV Quil

Personne n'avait été réellement surpris par notre relation. Des sourires entendus, des moues étonnées (« Ah ? Je vous croyais ensemble depuis plus de six mois, vu les regards que vous vous lanciez ! ») mais surtout du bonheur, à l'état pur, autant du côté Quileute que du côté Cullen.

J'avais compris, à cette occasion, qu'ils faisaient partis de ma famille, puisqu'ils étaient en partie celle de Claire.

Claire était radieuse. Son aura débordait de lumière. La seule fois où je l'avais vu briller plus fort encore, avait été le jour où elle avait eu un orgasme pour la première fois. Heureusement pour moi, la jouissance m'avait obligé à fermer les yeux, ce jour-là. J'avais juste eu le temps de la voir partir dans le plaisir, auréolé d'une lumière aveuglante, avant de la rejoindre pour un bref instant au Paradis.

Le sexe nous avait rapproché, plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Nous partagions depuis toujours une connexion propre à l'Imprégnation, mais plus encore, propre à notre couple. Le sexe nous avait permis de devenir plus proches. A présent, nos corps se connaissaient, se retrouvaient, savaient d'instinct quoi faire par rapport à l'autre.

L'été arriva, Claire eut 18 ans. J'étais heureux.

-Quil, je t'assure, je crois que j'ai loupé toute la deuxième partie de l'exercice de maths, à l'exam final.

Je me contentai de sourire. Claire avait toujours tendance à sous-évaluer ses capacités. Elle disait que cela lui permettait de « ne pas être déçue si j'ai une mauvaise note, et d'être super heureuse dans le cas contraire ».

-Mais arrête de sourire ! Je te rappelle que si je n'ai pas mon diplôme, même si ma fac m'a d'ors et déjà acceptée, je serais bonne pour rester un an de plus au lycée !

-Ca ne me gênerait pas, moi, dis-je, goguenard.

Elle fit la moue.

-Moi, ça me gênerait, chuchota-t-elle. Il _faut_ que je parte ailleurs.

Mon cœur se serra mais je continuai de sourire.

-Tu partiras, Claire, parce que tu n'as PAS raté ton exam. Je te connais, à la dernière minute, tu as dû remplacer ta réponse deux fois modifiées par ta réponse initiale, et tu auras bon. Arrête de stresser, Amour.

Elle souffla et se rencogna dans le canapé, bougonne. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, aperçus sa mine noire et farouche, et envoyai valser la revue que je lisais. Nous étions dans mon appart, personne ne viendrait crier pour mon manque d'ordre. Sauf peut-être Claire. Mais j'avais l'intention de l'occuper, et à autre chose que faire du ménage…

Je m'approchai d'elle en riant, m'emparai de son menton et lui enjoignis :

-Souris, Claire.

-Non, répondit-elle. Pas avant d'avoir les résultats de ce fichu examen de maths.

-Mais ! Les résultats sont dans deux semaines !

-Et bien il faudra attendre jusqu'à-là !

-Mhh. Je vois, fis-je mine de réfléchir. Tu me laisses donc deux options.

Elle leva les yeux, intéressée, puis prit conscience qu'elle devait faire la tête, conformément à ses paroles précédentes. Je me rapprochai d'elle peu à peu.

-Soit j'attends sagement les résultats de cet exam, qui confirmeront ce que j'ai prédis, et donc pendant deux semaines, je me passe de ton sourire si merveilleux.

J'attendis sa réaction. Il n'y en eut aucune. Je baissai la voix, qui devint rauque et légèrement voilée :

-Soit je t'emmène dans la chambre et je te fais l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce. Avec le sourire en prime.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, et je pouvais voir ses lèvres trembler. Elle devait lutter contre elle-même pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Chiche ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mes yeux se réduisirent et je sautai sur elle en riant avant de l'emmener, gesticulante et souriante déjà, dans ma chambre.

Elle enleva mes fringues plus vite que moi les siennes, et je compris que tout son petit manège n'avait eut véritablement comme but que de m'inciter à la prendre.

-Oh, chérie, susurrai-je, il fallait me le dire si tu voulais faire l'amour !

-J'ai essayé, je t'assure ! souffla-t-elle, haletante, alors qu'elle s'emparait de ma main pour la poser sur un de ses seins.

Je grognai de sentir sa peau douce et la rondeur de son sein sous ma paume. Je traçai des arabesques douces, me rapprochant lentement, très lentement, de son aréole. Lorsque je le caressai enfin, il se dressa immédiatement, elle gémit, et je ris de la savoir si réceptive.

Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas en reste. Mon excitation cognait contre sa cuisse, et je me glissai entre ses jambes, avides d'être au plus près de son centre.

Je lui embrassai le cou, zone qui chez elle était particulièrement érogène, tandis qu'elle ouvrait grand les yeux. Le plaisir les rendait merveilleusement sexy.

Cette fille était un appel au sexe, à elle seule.

-Comment ça, tu as « essayé » ? Je n'ai rien vu ! poursuivis-je notre conversation.

Ma voix avait du mal à suivre ma volonté de paraitre inflexible. Elle leva vers moi des yeux farouches et pleins de luxure. D'un mouvement de hanche, elle m'écrasa sur le matelas (je l'avais aidée : seule, elle ne m'aurait pas fait bougé d'un iota) et me domina de sa taille.

-Ca, mon cher, c'est parce que tu ne m'as pas _suffisamment _prêté attention.

Ses seins me narguaient, tout près de mon visage. Je levai la main pour les prendre en paume lorsqu'une claque sèche vint mettre fin à mon doux rêve.

-Pas touche. Regarde ! Tu recommences à ne pas prêter attention à ce que je dis ! reprocha-t-elle en riant.

-Mais c'est de la torture, gémis-je.

-J'AI été à la torture TOUTE la journée ! Tu t'es baladé en caleçon depuis ce matin ! Et tu ne m'as même pas invité à prendre ta douche avec toi ce matin, petit malotru ! Si vraiment tu tiens à m'éviter la souffrance, je ne sais pas, moi, perds ces démoniaques abdos ou encore ce…

Je la laissai continuer à bavasser, satisfait que mon corps lui plaise, et décidai de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Je l'éloignai un peu de moi et glissai un doigt en elle puis deux, avant d'en ajouter un troisième. Elle en perdit le souffle et cessa ses paroles incessantes pour venir appuyer ses bras sur mon torse, gémissante, tendue par le désir de jouir.

Elle était merveilleusement désirable.

Profitant de son état extatique, je me rapprochai de ses seins et les suçai avec délice.

-Quil…

Elle passait ses mains sur mon torse en de douces caresses qui me firent frémir. Je continuai de la doigter, mon désir augmentant à mesure que ses caresses se rapprochaient de mon sexe.

Qu'elle évitait soigneusement.

-Tu es une déesse de l'enfer… gémis-je, au supplice.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de se retirer de mes doigts pour s'empaler sur mon sexe.

Nous gémîmes à l'unisson.

-Putin, Claire ! m'exclamai-je, en la serrant jusqu'à la douleur contre moi.

-Plus vite, plus… vit..te ! balbutia-t-elle.

Je la plaquai à mon tour sur le matelas, mon sexe claquant en elle avec force. J'accélérai le rythme, repoussant une des mèches qui lui barrait le visage.

-Tu es belle, Trésor, tellement belle !

Je me relevai, ses jambes accrochées à ma taille, et je la plaquai contre le mur. Elle gémit, et je ne sus si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir.

Elle ne pesait rien, tout contre moi, et la position me permettait d'aller plus fort encore.

-Qui..il !

Elle glissa sa main entre nos sexes et caressa vigoureusement son clitoris.

Son aura devenait de plus en plus aveuglante.

-Putain, Claire, je vais venir !

Elle jouit juste après moi, dans un cri rauque et une mine concentrée. Puis elle laissa retomber son front contre mon épaule ruisselante de sueur.

Le silence n'était troublé que par nos halètements et l'écho de notre respiration saccadée.

-Quil ?

Je ne répondis pas, encore trop essoufflé pour le faire.

-Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là qu'on est censé se jurer un amour éternel et bla bla bla… Mais comme généralement les amours éternels finissent par des divorces, je propose qu'on ne dise rien, et qu'on se contente d'essayer d'atteindre l'amour éternel en question. Ca te convient ?

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, moi toujours en elle, et lui adressai un grand sourire.

oOo

Claire avait réussi avec brio son examen et elle avait eu son diplôme avec les félicitations.

Nessie partait finalement à Princeton, dans le New Jersey.

Claire avait été acceptée dans une prestigieuse université qui avait été charmé par ses projets novateurs de maisons d'édition. Nous allions donc l'année suivante nous installés dans le Maine, à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Evidemment, Jake et les Cullen suivaient Nessie.

Sam avait appuyé notre demande de départ auprès du Conseil des Anciens, et elle avait été exaucée.

Claire courait partout en sautillant, tantôt chez les Cullens, tantôt chez Devon et Lyana, la plupart du temps chez moi. Elle irradiait le bonheur d'aller voir le monde de ses propres yeux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que tout partit brutalement à la dérive.

Un jour que Claire était chez Lyana, j'éprouvai le besoin de me transformer. Je décidai d'aller jusqu'à la frontière américano-canadienne.

Je me réfugiai donc dans les bois avant de me métamorphoser en Loup.

Et un concert hurlant de voix m'accueillit.

Dans ma tête le chaos était total.

Depuis que Seth avait rencontré son Empreinte, Jenna, âgée de 17 ans, il se transformait rarement, laissant ainsi le champ libre aux quatre Loups mutants quotidiennement : moi, Jake, Collin et Brady. De ce fait j'étais le plus souvent seul dans ma tête lorsque je courais sous ma forme de Loup.

Mais aujourd'hui, je compris que _toute_ la meute venait de nouveau de muter. Même Leah, qui venait de donner naissance à sa première-née, Alana, et qui ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de meute ou de transformation, était là.

Je pris peur. Les voix s'entrechoquaient, fusaient, à la fois paniquées et en colère.

Une s'éleva au dessus de toutes les autres et je fus soulagé de reconnaitre l'essence de Sam.

_« LA FERME TOUT LE MONDE ! »_

Le silence se fit immédiatement et je sentis le soulagement m'envahir.

_« Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » _Jacob.

_« Je ne comprends pas. J'ai eu le besoin irrépressible de muter. J'ai dû laisser Sienna sous la garde de Raphaël »_ Sam.

Je commençai à véritablement m'inquiéter. Sam était surprotecteur avec ses enfants, et sa petite dernière, Sienna, n'avait que trois ans. Pour qu'il la laisse sous la seule surveillance de son aîné, le besoin de se transformer avait dû être en effet très puissant.

_« Moi, c'est pareille. Une peur horrible m'a prise, j'ai compris que si je ne me transformais pas, on allait s'en prendre à Alana et Keelan » _Leah.

_« J'ai également dû me changer, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ca ressemblait au besoin qu'on a de se transformer lors de la première mutation » _dis-je.

Un chœur de voix confus acquiesça à ma réplique, montrant qu'ils avaient vécu la même chose que moi.

_« Merde. Alors c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais » _Sam.

Tout en l'écoutant, la meute le voyait se déplacer et courir jusqu'à chez les Cullen.

_« Edward ! Nous avons un problème ! »_

-Nous en avons un aussi, dit celui-ci en sortant de la maison, et je vis à travers les pensées de Sam qu'il paraissait soucieux.

_« Nous mutons tous de nouveau les uns après les autres ! Cela veut donc dire que des Vampires non-pacifiques approchent de nos terres. »_

-Alice a vu un clan arriver à Forks. Ce ne sont pas les Volturi mais il semble qu'ils ont, avec ou contre eux, un projet nous concernant. Elle n'a pas réussi à voir plus que cela.

_« Quand doivent-ils arriver ? »_

-Dans un mois, peut-être deux.

_« Nous resterons vigilants. »_

-Merci Sam.

La peur me submergea, comme tous les Loups de la meute qui coururent à tout va pour inspecter les alentours avant de filer en vitesse prendre soin de leur famille. Je m'empressai de faire de même. Une fois les frontières de l'est sécurisées, je courus jusqu'à chez Lyana, chez qui je ne perçus pas la présence de Claire. Je continuai ma course jusqu'à chez Emy et Sam où je la trouvai enfin.

Je dédaignai ma forme lupine pour reprendre forme humaine.

-Claire ! m'écriai-je en rentrant dans la maison.

Elle avait Sienna dans les bras et Raphaël, affalé sur le canapé, regardait une série télévisée. Claire se tourna vers moi, me fit un grand sourire et lança :

-Lorsque je suis revenue de chez Lyana, j'ai découvert cette Miss qui donnait bien du fil à retordre à son grand frère, pas vrai ma puce ?

-Pas vrai, d'abord, gazouilla Sienna.

Mon Empreinte sourit avec douceur à l'enfant et la posa à terre avant de venir me rejoindre et de m'embrasser avec ardeur.

-Avec Lyana, j'ai tout préparé. Elle me dit que son oncle peut me louer son appartement à Portland, et au rabais. J'ai téléphoné, il est d'accord pour qu'on emménage dans deux semaines ! C'est génial, non ? me dit-elle, un sourire immense éclairant son visage.

Je me figeai, glacé.

-Oui… C'est… génial.

Elle ne parut pas remarquer mon absence totale d'enthousiasme, me serra contre elle, et repartit finir ses planifications pour le départ.

Le départ.

Le sien et le mien. Sauf que je ne pourrais pas partir. Les Loups allaient devoir se préparer à affronter de nouveau leurs ennemis héréditaires. Le fait que Claire soit à l'autre bout du pays tandis que je combattrais à Forks jouerait pour sa protection, c'était certain.

Mais moi qui ne pouvais supporter de ne pas la voir au moins une fois par jour, comment allais-je réussir ce tour de force ? La laisser partir, allais-je seulement y arriver ?

_Il le faut. Son bien avant tout, Quil. Toujours._

oOo

En rentrant, Sam m'avait lancé un regard lourd de sous-entendus et j'avais définitivement cessé de croire à mon rêve de partir dans le Maine et de m'installer à Portland avec Claire.

Celle-ci ne se doutait de rien, et continuai à me parler de nos projets, de sa fac, des soirées que nous ferions. Et chaque nouvelle phrase était comme un pic enfoncé à chaque fois plus profondément dans mon cœur.

Toutes les nuits, je quittai en silence le lit et la laissai seule entre les draps (quand elle dormait chez moi, ce qui arrivait souvent) afin d'aller faire ma ronde. A ces occasions, il m'arrivait de haïr jusqu'à l'existence des Cullen pour le simple fait qu'ils soient devenus Vampires, que leur race m'ait condamné à une errance sans fin dans les forêts de Forks, loin de la présence de mon amour.

Un jour que Claire me demandait pourquoi je ne commençai pas à préparer mes bagages, je lui répondis, sèchement :

-Je ne prépare pas de valises, tout simplement parce que je ne pars pas dans le Maine, Claire !

Elle me regarda fixement, pétrifié, à la fois par mon ton incisif et mes paroles.

-Mais… comment ça, tu ne viens pas ? Je… pourtant que croyais que c'était entendu, qu'on y allait… ensemble ?

Ses yeux déchirants, remplis d'incompréhension me firent mal.

-Non, Claire, je ne viens pas avec toi. Tu iras seule.

Elle se recula, baissa le front comme si elle avait reçu une gifle.

-D'accord, je comprends. Tu sais, tu pouvais me l'annoncer autrement, que tu voulais qu'on arrête. J'aurais compris.

Je me retournai vers elle d'un coup, me précipitai sur elle, la serrai à l'étouffer, tentant d'oublier les larmes que j'avais vues briller dans ses yeux.

-Oh, Claire, bien sur que non, je ne veux pas qu'on arrête ! Je t'aime, Amour ! Simplement, je… je _dois_ rester ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… euh… je me suis engagé auprès de la tribu. Tu sais qu'elle a énormément aidé ma mère quand j'étais jeune et qu'elle était seule. Je dois leur rendre la pareille.

-Et c'est ça qui t'empêche de partir ? Tu ne me caches rien d'autre ?

-Rien, je t'assure.

_Premier mensonge de Quil Ateara._

-Je reviendrais pendant les vacances, Quil.

-Oui, tu as raison. Tu reviendras.

Et je sentis les morceaux de mon cœur brisé s'envoler au gré du vent.


	11. Partir

Chapitre 10

PDV Quil

Voilà. Claire s'était envolée pour Portland quelques semaines plus tôt.

Bien.

Nessie resterait ici jusqu'à ce que le danger Vampirique soit passé, décision familial. Jacob était heureux dans son malheur : il n'avait pas à se séparer d'elle.

Seth avait enfin décidé d'avouer à Jenna sa réalité lupine. Toute la meute rôdait dans les alentours, pour surveiller la scène. Il ne fallait pas que Jenna, sous le coup de la panique, aille prévenir toute la populace ou que Seth s'emporte en voyant sa moitié avoir peur de lui.

Mais Jenna prit l'affaire très philosophiquement. Quand Seth eut fini de lui conter son histoire et qu'il se fut métamorphosé, elle alla marcher seule sur la grève, failli vomir, puis revint vers Seth, lui dit qu'elle avait toujours senti chez lui quelque chose de différent, et annonça qu'elle avait faim, et qu'elle avait envie d'un gâteau au chocolat.

Jenna était excentrique, mais digne d'amitié, et toute la meute l'aimait bien. Elle rendait Seth heureux, encore plus que d'habitude, et cela, Leah, Keelan, Sue et du coup Charlie, Bella et tous les Cullen le savaient, et le lui faisaient comprendre.

J'appelais Claire plusieurs fois par jour, mais je finis par m'obliger à réduire le rythme le jour où je l'entendis décrocher et dire d'une traite : « Oui je vais bien, non, je ne me suis pas faite renversée par une voiture, oui je pense à toi. Je t'aime. Bye. ». Et elle avait raccroché.

Mais je sentais que j'allais de moins en moins bien. J'essayais de toute force de m'impliquer dans la vie communautaire, de faire plus de ronde, plus de garde, plus d'entrainement pour tenter de ne pas penser à elle.

Vint le jour où le clan Vampire vu par Alice arriva à Forks. A Portland, Claire faisait sa rentrée.

Je m'efforçai de me concentrer sur la troupe vampirique.

C'était le plus grand clan qu'il m'avait été donné de voir, à part celui des Volturi.

Le clan d'Olympic, c'est-à-dire les Cullen, était déjà rendu à 9 membres en incluant Nessie. S'y rajoutait leurs cousins Denali, ce qui faisait 14 en comptant Garrett, le compagnon de Kate.

Mais le clan de Vampire qui s'étalait devant moi regroupait 26 membres avec un seul nouveau-né. Même si nous combinions les vampires d'Olympic avec les Loups Quileutes, nous étions en sous nombre. Cette masse vampirique hostile expliquait sans doute le nombre de mutations qui avaient eu lieu dans nos rangs.

La Meute était cachée dans les fourrés, attendant de voir comment évoluerait la situation, et comptant profiter de l'effet de surprise sur les Vampires ennemis s'il s'agissait d'attaquer.

Mais le clan étranger ne semblait pas presser de mener le combat.

Les deux clans vampires se trouvaient dans une grande clairière, le même qui celle de la bataille contre les Volturis.

A la surprise générale, ce furent Stephan et Vladimir qui sortirent des rangs pour se poster au milieu des belligérants.

-Bonjour! s'exclama gaiement Vladimir. Cela fait bien longtemps, n'est-ce-pas ? Je suis ravi de vous revoir tous. Renesmée, tu as tellement grandi ! Et dire que c'est à cause de toi qu'une bataille historique a failli être livrée !

Il soupira. Je vis les Cullen se figer. Les Loups grognèrent en silence.

-Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas eu la chance de finir le travail. Depuis la dernière guerre, qui s'est passée ici même ! je cherche à travers tout le globe, des vampires qui, comme moi, souhaitent se débarrasser définitivement de l'autorité des Volturi, qu'ils se sont arrogés en despotes.

Il présenta en un large geste l'assemblée qui le précédait.

-Et les voici. Nous sommes venus aujourd'hui pour vous demander si vous serez des nôtres. Vous, et les Loups qui sont cachés, tout autour de nous.

La Meute se hérissa de se savoir démasquée.

-Soyez des nôtres. Combattons pour la liberté !

Les Loups feulèrent de mécontentement. Je vis Carlisle s'avancer à son tour, saluer la foule, et entamer d'une voix calme :

-Bonjour à vous, qui avez fait un long voyage. La dernière fois que nous nous tenions ici, ma famille et moi étions menacés de disparition, et je remercie ceux qui autrefois ont répondu à notre appel.

Il éclaircit sa voix et poursuivit :

-Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne nous contraint à mener cette guerre ! Nous ne sommes pas menacés, vous ne l'êtes pas non plus ! Le jour où les Volturi vous feront injures, ce jour-là, nous serons à vos côtés. Mais le clan d'Olympic ne sera pas des vôtre s'il s'agit d'une guerre née de votre propre volonté ! Nous sommes pour la paix, et ce en tout temps.

-Je vois.

Vladimir fit mine de réfléchir puis arbora une expression sombre, teinté de regret.

-Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser de possibles adversaires en liberté. Comprenez-nous ! Soit vous êtes avec nous, soit contre nous. Choisissez.

Il y eut des vagues de protestation dans le clan d'Olympic, et les Loups grognèrent leur assentiment au refus général.

-Dans ce cas, conclut Vladimir avec une fausse mélancolie, il nous faudra vous éliminer.

Son geste d'attaque fut invisible, mais Edward nous prévint immédiatement :

-MAINTENANT !

La troupe de Vladimir était remarquablement entrainée. Loin des techniques lourdes et peu inventives des nouveau-nés, ils développaient des stratégies fines pour mieux leur permettre de nous écraser.

Les Loups se jetèrent à leur tour dans la mêlée mais Vladimir et Stephan avaient dû les prévenir et leur apprendre à nous contrer, parce que l'effet de surprise fut nul. La bataille se poursuivit longtemps, j'entendis au sein du fracas Emmett hurler de douleur, je vis une tête barbu et pourtant bizarrement séduisante voler dans les airs.

Une fois, je vis Nessie aux prises avec deux soldats vampiriques. Elle avait la main appuyée contre la tempe de l'un qui avait les yeux tordus dans une expression de souffrance innommable tandis qu'elle déchirait les membres de l'autre les uns après les autres. Elle ne semblait pas être troublée plus que ça par l'idée de donner la mort, ce ne fut que lorsque je tournais sur moi-même pour éviter une attaque que je remarquai les larmes qui tombaient de son visage, comme autant de gouttes un soir d'orage.

Alors, instinctivement, mes pensées dérivèrent vers Claire, se mirent à tourbillonner. Mon manque d'elle, terriblement puissant, était une blessure qui ne se refermait pas. _J'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés._ _Maintenant._

Une douleur physique m'assaillit alors, et je hurlai de douleur, à la fois dans ma tête et à haute voix.

Un vampire, sans doute le nouveau-né de la bande, m'avait agrippé par derrière et serré de toutes ses forces, comme avec Jacob, des années auparavant.

Je hurlai, tandis que mon bourreau ne semblait pas déterminé à me lâcher. Soudain, Embry sauta par-dessus un vampire qui tentait de retrouver son bras (sans doute Emmett) et déchira d'un coup de mâchoire la tête du nouveau-né. Je retombai lourdement à terre, la vision floue, les os en feu, et la tête qui criait « Claire ! Claire ! »

_« Courage, mon frère ! La bataille est en train de tourner court ! C'est bientôt fini… »_

Le reste de la phrase ne me parvint pas, je tombai dans le noir total.

oOo

Lorsque je me réveillai, Jacob était assis à coté de moi, ses yeux vigilants posés sur mon corps.

-Vieux ? Tu es réveillé ?

Je grommelai, faute de pouvoir faire mieux.

-Moù…'est… Clai' ? demandai-je.

-Clai' ? Ah Claire ? Elle est à Portland, Quil, tu le sais bien.

Je fermai les yeux, ma souffrance revenant par vagues successives. Jake me vit fermer les yeux, me concentrer pour repousser la souffrance. Il se méprit sur l'origine de ma douleur et annonça :

-Tu as eu de la chance, Quil. Tu as été beaucoup moins atteint que je ne l'ai été. Carlisle a agit plus tôt avec toi, et avec moins de doute. Dans quelques heures, tu seras de nouveau sur pied.

-L'…Bataill' ?

-La bataille ? Stephan et Vladimir ont rappelé leurs molosses quand ils ont vu qu'on décimait une bonne partie de leur future troupe. Ils reviendront, plus nombreux, plus forts, mais pour le moment, nous sommes saufs.

-Blessés ?

Je commençai à pouvoir de nouveau articuler.

-Emmett a eu le bras arraché mais au moment où l'on parle, il doit déjà être en train de faire un bras de fer avec Bella. Leah a eu la patte brisée, mais sa main va déjà mieux. Tu as été le plus sérieusement touché. Dis-moi, Quil : à quoi tu pensais pour te laisser avoir aussi facilement par ce nouveau-né ?

Je détournai le regard, le vague à l'âme, le manque de nouveau ravivé en moi.

-Claire…

-C'est à cause de Claire ? Tu pensais à elle ? Putain, Quil, tu nous as mis en danger avec tes conneries ! Tu as failli te faire tuer !

Je restai silencieux.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Et je ne pouvais strictement rien y faire. Tout simplement parce que l'absence de Claire me tuait elle-aussi à petit feu.

- Ramenez-la-moi…

Jake me regarda sans broncher, puis sortit brusquement, irradiant la colère et la peine de me voir dans un tel état.

Je réussis à faire quelques pas trois heures plus tard, et à la quatrième, j'étais totalement remis. Sam vint me voir et m'informa qu'un Conseil aurait lieu le soir même. Ses yeux étaient pleins de sévérité, et pourtant même sa réprobation d'Alpha ne me touchait pas.

Toute la meute avait été réunie pour le Conseil, ainsi que les Anciens. Lorsque j'arrivai, j'eus l'impression de faire mon entrer dans un tribunal militaire. Ce qui, en quelques sortes, était le cas.

-Quil, commença Billy. Le Conseil a été convoqué ce soir pour parler de tes actes à la bataille d'aujourd'hui. Il a été dit que tu n'y étais pas vraiment, que ta concentration n'était pas optimale, qu'enfin, tu as failli te faire tuer, et entrainer la perte de la Meute en devenant le maillon faible qui la pénaliserait durant la bataille. Qu'as-tu à en dire ?

-Je suis d'accord avec les faits, dis-je simplement.

-Il pensait à Claire, ajouta Jacob.

-C'est vrai, Quil ? dit l'Ancien avec sévérité.

-Oui.

Le silence s'installa autour du feu. Tous ceux qui s'étaient imprégné connaissaient la difficulté de s'éloigner de l'être aimé. Et Claire était partie depuis maintenant un mois. Que je ressembla à une loque ne leur parut soudain plus vraiment étrange.

-Bien. Le Conseil va trancher.

La Meute s'éloigna, les laissant discuter. J'errai pendant ce temps-là sur les dunes de sables froids. Pensant à elle, comme toujours.

-Quil ! Viens ici.

Je me rendis près des Anciens. Attendis ma sanction, qui ne vint pas.

-Nous comprenons, Quil. Ta douleur, ton manque, nous comprenons, avoua Sue avec douceur. Pour autant, un comportement comme le tien ne doit plus jamais se représenter. Trop de vie dépendent de la tienne, Quil, et de celles du reste de la Meute. Alors, nous t'autorisons à aller chercher Claire. Qu'elle revienne ici, que tu sois en paix, que tu aides la Meute à gagner la guerre qui se profile à l'horizon.

Mon étonnement fut sans borne. Ma joie plus grande encore.

J'allais revoir Claire !


	12. S'éloigner

Chapitre 11

PDV Quil

Le voyage ne m'avait pas paru éreintant, tant j'étais excité à l'idée de la revoir.

Je ne l'avais pas prévenue de mon arrivée, ni ma mère de mon départ. J'avais acheté mon billet, et j'avais sauté dans un avion, le premier à décoller.

Portland était grande, la plus grande ville du Maine. Avec ses cinémas, ses théâtres, ses grandes avenues colorées et bourdonnantes de vie, Claire devait s'y plaire, elle qui n'aimait rien tant que la découverte.

Je hélai un taxi qui me conduisit devant sa porte, un immeuble assez lugubre d'apparence. J'arrivai rapidement à son étage, le 3e et sonnai à la porte numéro 301. Son visage souriant m'apparut, qui se changea en une expression de pure surprise lorsqu'elle me découvrit sur le pas de sa porte.

-Oh mon dieu !

Elle referma précipitamment la porte afin d'enlever la chaine de sureté puis ouvrit la porte en grand et me sauta dans les bras en criant de bonheur.

-Quil ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son appart était beaucoup plus chaleureux que son immeuble, ce qui me rassura.

-Et bien… je suis venu te rendre une petite visite, mon cœur !

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, m'embrassa avec passion, rayonnante.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! Je m'apprêtais à fêter toute seule ma première bonne note à la fac, et voilà que tu arrives pour fêter ça avec moi ! Tu restes combien de temps ?

-Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps.

Je m'abstins de lui dire que je comptais bien la faire revenir avec moi pour le retour.

-Oublions ça ! Pour le moment, tu es là, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu m'as manqué !

-Tu m'as manquée aussi Amour. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée…

Elle me fit une moue aguicheuse.

-Pas tant que ça, on dirait. Comment se fait-il que je sois toujours debout au milieu de mon salon, avec tous mes habits encore sur moi ?

Je ris, de ce rire que je n'avais qu'avec elle, et lui dis, taquin :

-Je pensais manger quelque chose de plus… consistant avant de te manger, toi.

-Oups, pardon ! J'oublie tous mes devoirs d'hôtesse, décidemment ! Que veux-tu boire ? Et manger, puisque tu insistes tellement ?

-Ce que tu as, ça ira très bien !

J'allais l'aider en cuisine, riant lorsqu'elle commettait des maladresses. Nous finîmes par faire l'amour sur la table du salon, incapable d'atteindre la chambre, puis sur le canapé, en passant par la douche, avant de finalement nous endormir sur le lit.

oOo

J'avais en tout et pour tout trois jours pour la persuader de prendre l'avion et de rentrer avec moi. Au-delà, des membres de la Meute viendraient me prêter main forte. Je trouvai la solution abusive. Je savais qu'elle serait réticente à repartir avec moi, mais de là à l'embarquer de force !

Nous passâmes le samedi du premier jour à baptiser toutes les pièces de la maison. Le soir nous fîmes un cinéma et un restaurant, rendez-vous amoureux dont je n'avais plus l'habitude.

Ce fut le dimanche que je l'informai de la raison qui m'amenait à Portland.

Au début, elle se contenta de rire :

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que j'arrête mes études, que je quitte mon appart et mes amis pour revenir… à La Push, c'est bien ça ?

Mon cœur se serra mais j'acquiesçai.

-Oh. Tu n'es pas sérieux, là, quand même Quil ?

-Ecoute, Claire, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais j'ai réellement besoin de ta présence là-bas.

-En effet, c'est difficile à croire ! Quil, toi aussi tu me manques, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je quitte ma vie ici !

-Je comprends. Mon souhait est purement égoïste mais, Claire, quand je dis que j'ai _besoin_ de ta présence, cela dépasse le simple manque. Je ne peux pas être dans un endroit où tu n'es pas, Claire. Je te jure que j'ai essayé.

-Viens t'installer ici, alors ! Je serais ravie de t'avoir chaque jour avec moi !

-Ce n'est pas possible, Claire. Je suis un Quileute, ma place est dans la réserve. Claire…

Elle m'adressa un regard suppliant.

-Ne me force pas à partir, Quil, s'il te plait.

Je la contemplai, le cœur en lambeaux.

-Je suis désolé, Trésor. Toute la tribu est derrière moi. Ils exigent ton retour à la maison.

Je vis ses sourcils se froncer de plus en plus, et la colère bouillir en elle.

-Ils _exigent ?_

-Claire, je t'en pris, ne le prends pas comme ça…

-Et comment puis-je le prendre autrement ? Je n'ai aucun choix dans cette affaire, Quil ! C'est la tribu qui finance mes études ! Sans eux, je ne peux pas rester ici !

-Ca ne serait que momentané, Amour.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glacial.

Elle se leva brusquement et partit avec raideur dans la chambre. J'enfermai ma tête dans mes mains et soupirai de découragement. Je la vis ensuite sortir, habillée de pied en cap, son sac à la main.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Quil.

Toujours, cette voix glacial qui me gelait l'estomac.

-Claire !

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à une porte claquée.

-Et merde ! rageai-je en frappant la table basse en bois.

Lorsque je relevai la main, mon empreinte était bien marquée dans la matière.

_Symbole de ta force, symbole de ta condition. Tu es un Loup, elle est ton Empreinte. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

Oui, et bien en ce moment, c'était surtout le pire.

oOo

Elle ne m'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le vol. Elle fixait son roman, faisant semblant de lire et pourtant ne tournant une page que tous les quarts d'heure.

Sa colère semblait avoir démesurément grandit.

J'étais affecté par sa fausse indifférence, mais j'étais somme toute heureux de la ramener à la maison. Si j'avais dû la priver de ses études pour toujours, j'aurais eu des remords énormes. Mais je savais que la guerre finirait et qu'un jour, bientôt, le Conseil nous autoriserait à partir pour de bon.

Lorsque l'avion entama sa descente dans le ciel de Seattle, je me tournai vers Claire qui regardait le ciel s'assombrir par le hublot.

-Claire, chuchotai-je.

Elle grogna et ne répondit pas.

-S'il te plait, Claire, parle-moi.

Je lui pris l'épaule et la tournai tendrement vers moi. Je sentis sa résistance mais ma force de Loup surpassait de loin la sienne.

-Hey, mon Ange…

Elle releva brusquement la tête et planta ses pupilles furieuses dans les miennes.

-Je n'ai PAS envie de te parler, Quil, tu comprends, ça ?

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une gifle et je laissai retomber son bras.

-On va bientôt sortir, murmurai-je. Prépare tes affaires.

A la sortie de l'aéroport, Nessie et Jake nous attendait. Je vis un sourire fugace éclairer le visage de Claire en constatant la présence de sa meilleure amie. Elles se sautèrent joyeusement dans les bras tandis que j'adressai à mon frère de meute un salut silencieux.

-Nessie ! Je croyais que tu devais partir il y a deux semaines ? Tes parents ont encore retardé ton départ ? demanda Claire.

Nessie ficha son regard dans le mien, insistante. Depuis quelques mois, elle tenait de plus en plus à informer Claire de la vérité Quileute et vampirique, mais je jugeais cela trop précipité, et préférais attendre la fin de la guerre.

Renesmée reporta son regard sur son amie :

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Tu sais comment est ma famille : couper le cordon est difficile.

-Oui, je peux comprendre, répondit-elle en me lançant un regard plein d'amertume. On rentre ? Je suis fatiguée.

-Bien sur, petite sœur, s'exclama Jake en guidant les deux jeunes femmes vers le parking où était garée sa BMW flambant neuf, cadeau des Cullen pour son dernier anniversaire.

Durant le trajet, le silence fut au rendez-vous. Je sentais, physiquement et moralement, la distance se creuser entre Claire et moi.

-Bon, je vous dépose où, les jeunes ? s'enquit Jake, gêné par le silence lourd qui pesait sur nous comme une chape de plomb.

-A mon appartem… commençai-je.

-Chez Emily, s'il te plait, Jake, me coupa Claire.

Nous étions assis tous deux sur la banquette arrière. Je me tournai vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne me regarda même pas. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la maison des Uley, Claire remercia brièvement Jacob et sauta hors de la voiture. Elle récupéra rapidement sa valise et courut presque se réfugier dans la maison d'Emy.

Je fulminai. Elle m'évitait ? Très bien.

Ca n'allait pas durer, je le savais.

Ni Nessie, ni Jacob ne me sortirent de mes pensées sombres avant de me déposer chez moi. Je les remerciai et rentrai rapidement dans mon appartement. Je restai planté au milieu du salon pendant un moment puis d'un coup, sur un juron marmonné, je claquai la porte de l'entrée, courus vers la forêt et me transformai pour arriver plus vite chez Emy et Sam.

Je tambourinai doucement à la porte (Sienna devait dormir). Sam vint ouvrir, nous échangeâmes un bref regard, il comprit et m'ouvrit grand sa porte. J'escaladai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et frappai doucement à la porte de Claire.

Aucune réponse.

J'entrouvris sa porte, et constatai qu'elle était dans sa salle de bain, à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'avançai silencieusement, et elle ne perçut ma présence qu'à la dernière seconde. Elle poussa un cri qu'elle réprima aussitôt.

-Quil ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Son reproche me fit du bien. Au moins me parlait-elle de nouveau.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te forcer à rentrer à la maison. Je te jure que s'il y avait eu une autre solution, je l'aurai choisi.

Elle garda le silence puis murmura :

-Vas t-en s'il te plait. Je voudrais être seule ce soir.

Elle chercha à sortir de la salle de bain mais je lui barrai la route.

-Claire, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie.

-Faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle, butée.

-Ce que tu fais, là, maintenant. M'éloigner de ta vie, m'éloigner de toi. Arrête ça, s'il te plait !

-Ca suffit Quil tu dis n'importe quoi. Pars, s'il te plait.

Elle se glissa sous mon coude et alla chercher une boite sur une de ses étagères, son indifférence de plus en plus marquée.

Mon cœur battait à toute rompre et ma peur de la perdre s'intensifiait.

Je marchai droit sur elle, lui pris les poignets, l'immobilisai. Elle me fusilla du regard.

Mon regard se fit suppliant :_ Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. Mon Amour, si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour être un humain normal, pour pouvoir t'accompagner dans tes rêves sans devoir demander l'autorisation à la tribu ! Oh, Claire… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir malgré ta volonté… Je n'ai pas le choix._

Son regard de glace sembla ne rien capter, ne rien percevoir.

-Lâche-moi, Quil. Maintenant.

-Claire, tu ne peux pas me…

-_Je _ne peux pas ? _Moi _? Mais de quel droit _toi_ tu fais ça, Quil Ateara ?

La question avait claquée, sèche, méprisante, et remplie d'impuissance.

Elle me haïssait.

Je le savais. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon être. Quelque part au fond de ma poitrine, mon cœur se brisa.

Une douleur aiguée et sourde à la fois me rongea de l'intérieur, comme un feu latent. Comme du poison.

« _Elle me hait, elle me hait, elle me hait… »_

Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme une litanie, fracassant toute pensée cohérente sur leur passage.

-Claire, murmurai-je.

Je fermai les yeux, alors que tout mon corps me hurlait de tomber à terre, de me rouler en boule et de faire taire la douleur intolérable.

Faire taire la mienne, mais surtout la sienne.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance qu'elle.

-Claire, répétai-je doucement. Je fais ça parce que…

_« Parce que je suis égoïste. Parce que je t'aime tellement. Parce que si tu pars, je pars. Et je ne peux pas partir. La tribu a besoin de moi. Ils ont besoin de nous tous. Si tu pars, Claire, si tu pars sans moi, je ne résisterais pas longtemps. Je le sais. On a déjà essayé une fois…»_

J'inspirai profondément et la regardai dans les yeux. Ses yeux noirs, pailletés d'argent, qui me fixaient avec une haine silencieuse.

-Il y a des chosent qui parfois nous dépassent, Claire, mais qu'on ne peut pas changer. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas t'en aller. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Elle me contempla, et dans son regard, l'impuissance se mua en incompréhension. Elle ne savait rien à notre sujet. Les loups garous n'étaient pour elle qu'une légende et les vampires, que des masques qu'on sortait pour Halloween.

Dans son monde, j'étais celui qui l'avait élevé depuis la mort de ses parents. J'étais celui avec qui elle avait passé des heures à jouer, à pleurer, à se confier. Aujourd'hui, j'étais celui qui l'empêchait de s'élancer en avant. Qui l'empêchait de vivre. J'étais celui qu'elle haïssait plus que tout à présent.

A cette pensée, un gémissement jaillit de ma poitrine.

Rauque.

Puissant.

Désespéré.

Claire ne l'entendit pas, elle s'était déjà éloignée de moi.

Et j'avais peur que ce ne soit définitif, cette fois…


	13. pour mieux se retrouver

Chapitre 12

PDV Quil

Alice restait très attentive aux mouvements du clan de Stephan et Vladimir. D'après elle, ils ne devaient pas repartir à l'attaque avant que leurs effectifs soient de nouveau complets et mieux formés.

Les Cullen avaient fait parvenir à tous leurs amis la nouvelle de cette attaque. Le clan d'Irlande et d'Amazonie avaient répondu à l'appel et comptaient bien venir prêter main forte si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Benjamin et Tia rendaient visite aux Cullen lorsqu'ils apprirent la menace imminente qui planait sur le clan d'Olympic, et ils décidèrent de prolonger leur voyage, afin de participer à la bataille finale.

Nessie avait trouvé en Benjamin un joyeux luron qui semblait bien décidé à faire d'elle sa nouvelle petite sœur, nous avait confié Jacob avec un soupçon de jalousie.

La Meute s'amusait de ressentir ce sentiment chez lui : chacun savait que Renesmée était folle de lui.

J'avais quant à moi du mal à participer à la bonne humeur collective.

Je voyais Claire tous les jours mais notre complicité était éteinte. Son aura n'était plus qu'un faible rayon de lumière opalescent autour d'elle. Souvent, je la regardai à son insu, lorsqu'elle se croyait hors d'atteinte du regard d'Emy ou de Nessie. Dans ces moments-là, son sourire figé disparaissait et elle contemplait les grandes forêts de Forks en soupirant.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps à discuter avec ses amis de Portland, à qui elle manquait, et qui lui manquait. Dans ses moments-là, mon cœur se déchirait en constatant que je ne suffisais plus à la satisfaire.

Mes performances lors des entrainements ne s'étaient pas particulièrement améliorées, à présent que Claire était de retour. A présent, j'étais en permanence occupé par sa tristesse constante, par son absence de sourire en me voyant.

La lumière de bonheur dans ses yeux me manquait plus encore que sa présence toute entière lorsqu'elle était dans le Maine.

La Claire avec qui je parlais des heures entières, avec qui j'évoquais des projets et des histoires, celle à qui je faisais passionnément l'amour me manquait terriblement.

Un soir où j'avais failli me blesser en ne portant pas attention à mon coéquipier d'entrainement, Sam m'avait fusillé des yeux et trainé dans un coin.

_« Bon, Quil ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Claire est de nouveau à tes côtés, concentre-toi sur la bataille ! Merde, Quil, tu vas tous nous faire tuer ! Il ne doit y avoir AUCUNE faille dans la Meute, tu entends ? Et pour le moment tu es la seule qui existe ! » _

Il me grogna dessus, menaçant.

_« Remets-toi, petit frère. Je te donne jusqu'à demain pour arranger les choses avec elle. Au-delà, il nous faudra sévir. »_

Je frémis sous la menace et m'aplatit au sol, soumis par la volonté de l'Alpha.

oOo

Claire ne voulut pas me suivre dehors ce soir-là, et elle n'y consentit que lorsque Sam lui en donna l'ordre.

Je l'entrainai à l'écart, sur la plage de la Push où nous prîmes place sur un grand rocher, froid et humide.

J'avais décidé de lui avouer la vérité. Enfin.

C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire dans la situation actuelle. Claire _avait le droit _de savoir.

-J'ai… quelque chose d'important à te dire, Claire, commençai-je avec hésitation.

J'entendis les battements de son cœur accélérer légérement.

-Quelque chose qui explique pourquoi aujourd'hui je ne peux pas te laisser repartir à Portland, pourquoi tu dois suivre les cours par correspondance.

Je m'interrompis, et elle attendit en silence.

-C'est… vraiment difficile à admettre, Claire, et tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais… euh… comment t'expliquer cela… le monde n'est pas celui que tu crois.

Elle ne dit rien, m'incitant à poursuivre.

-Ceux qui t'entourent sont…différents (son cœur accéléra encore). Les Quileutes ne sont pas seulement humains, ils… ils sont plus que ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que, génération après génération, les Quileutes se transmettent une sorte de…de don. Nous pouvons nous… euh… _transformer_ en Loup.

Elle ne s'enfuit pas en courant, n'éclata pas de rire. Se contenta de rester immobile.

-En Loup ?

-Oui.

-Tu crois que cette histoire va me pousser à te pardonner ?

-Je comprends que tu ne me crois pas. Alors je… je vais te montrer mais, s'il te plait, Amour, ne… panique pas, d'accord ?

Elle me regarda, oscillant entre la peur de me voir disjoncter et le rire devant tant d'absurdités.

Ma transformation en Loup améliorait mon ouïe de façon extraordinaire. J'entendis son cœur exploser sous l'effet de l'angoisse comme si j'avais pressé mon oreille contre sa poitrine.

Je la vis se recroqueviller sur son rocher, les yeux exorbités, affolés.

-Quiiil ? commença-t-elle à pleurer en fixant le loup énorme qui venait d'apparaitre devant elle. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Quil ?

Je m'approchai d'elle et ses larmes redoublèrent. Je repris alors de nouveau mon apparence humaine, m'aperçus que j'avais explosé mes fringues, haussai les épaules et la pris, tremblante, dans mes bras, la serrant contre mon corps nu.

-Quil, Quil, répétait-elle en hoquetant, comme une litanie. Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai !

-Là, Claire, là. Tout va bien, chérie… Je suis toujours le même, je t'assure ! Simplement avec un peu plus de poil…

Elle s'agrippa à moi comme à une bouée.

-J'ai eu peu-eur… Tu n'étais plus là ! J'ai eu peur que… que cette bête te…mange et, et… et cette bête, c'est _toi !_

Elle faisait une crise d'angoisse.

-Respire, Claire, je suis là, tout va bien. Voilà, comme ça, respire doucement…

Elle finit par se calmer, du moins en apparence. Elle était intérieurement terrifiée, je le sentais.

Elle m'éloigna d'elle avec sa main, et je sentis mon âme se fissurer sous ce nouveau rejet. Je me reculai de moi-même lorsqu'elle agrippa ma nuque et m'embrassa violement.

-J'ai…eu...si…peur ! murmura-t-elle, ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser.

Elle m'embrassa encore, entremêla sa langue à la mienne, gémissant déjà d'un plaisir que nous n'avions pas connu depuis trop de temps.

J'étais abasourdi, mais heureux, et mon désir pour elle refit peu à peu surface. Je lui rendis son baiser, la serrant contre moi avec de plus en plus de force.

-Je ne peux pas… Quil ! C'est au dessus de mes forces ! Je t'aime ! pleura-t-elle, me serrant toujours contre elle, ses jambes enroulées autour de ma taille. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de ma liberté. Je ne peux pas t'ignorer ! J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, mais j'ai besoin que ma vie se fasse ailleurs, Quil !

-Je sais, bébé, je sais, sanglotai-je contre son cou, infiniment soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son amour.

-J'ai peur ! J'ai peur de toi, mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi ! Je crois que… que je serais capable de tuer pour toi, Quil ! Et ça me fait tellement peur ! Et ce que tu viens de faire me terrifie ! C'est… ça ne peut pas exister !

-Et je t'assure qu'en temps normal, cela n'existe pas. Nos gènes lupins ne s'activent que lorsque des Vampires sont à proximité.

Je la vis blanchir.

-Des… des quoi ?

Sa voix se fit de plus en plus aigue. Je la contemplai attentivement.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux reporter cette conversation à demain, Amour. Tu as déjà pas mal de choses à assimiler ce soir.

Elle n'objecta pas, se laissa porter jusqu'à chez Emy et Sam où je la déposai dans son lit, l'embrassai une dernière fois.

Je m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce lorsque qu'elle murmura :

-S'il te plait, Quil… Fais-moi l'amour… Fais-moi oublier.

Je me retournai vers elle, ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles. Je me balançai d'avant en arrière, hésitant, lorsqu'elle se redressa sur son lit, plus déterminée. Elle me tendit la main vers moi, et chuchota :

-Viens. Cesse de te poser des questions, et viens.

J'avais terriblement envie d'elle, alors je ne résistai pas à son invitation, et la rejoignis d'une enjambée.

Nous nous aimâmes avec la force des premiers amours et le désespoir de ceux qui se finissent. Je m'oubliais en elle, et elle oublia en moi.

Je me réveillai aux aurores. Elle dormait encore, totalement abandonnée, alanguie par le sommeil. Je soufflai doucement sur ses cheveux puis lui embrassai la tempe.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je. Je t'aime tellement, Claire, j'en crève, je te jure, je meurs chaque jour de t'aimer plus fort que la veille…

Elle grommela doucement, poussa un soupir, puis entrouvrit les yeux, encore lourds de sommeil.

-Quil ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Trésor.

Elle se haussa sur son coude, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis retomba sur le matelas, s'étira. Apaisée. Je la pris dans mes bras, l'installai à moitié sur mon torse, embrassai son épaule nue. Nous restâmes en silence, contemplant le paysage par la large fenêtre de sa chambre.

Claire était de nouveau dans mes bras, et j'étais plus heureux en cet instant que je ne l'avais jamais été. Cependant, j'avais compris que jamais je ne lui suffirais. Je faisais parti de son bonheur, mais elle avait besoin de plus. Elle avait besoin de liberté, de voyage, de rencontre.

Et moi j'avais besoin d'une Claire heureuse.

Je resserrai ma prise sur sa taille, déterminé.

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire…


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Voici venir la fin de cette histoire. Pour l'épilogue, je ne peux que vous conseiller une musique issue d'une pub pour parfum : _Acqua de Giorgio Armani. _La version complète, de préférence… Bonne lecture._

**PDV Quil**

Le ciel est bleu, d'un bleu extraordinairement clair pour La Push. Le temps est chaud, et le soleil réchauffe doucement les jambes de Claire que dévoile sa jupe parme.

Son sourire merveilleux me transporte de bonheur. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

La laisser partir pour mieux la retenir.

_Envole-toi, Claire._

_Tu es un oiseau, et les oiseaux ne connaissent ni frontière, ni limite. Jamais._

Je vois Claire éclater de rire en observant Jenna tenter vainement de placer son énorme valise dans le coffre. Elle est si belle. Si désirable. Si libre.

Bien sur, je sais à quel point sa présence va me manquer. La guerre n'est pas encore finie, le clan de Vladimir refera bientôt surface, je le sais. Je sais aussi que, tant que la bataille n'aura pas été livrée, je ne pourrais la rejoindre.

Mais je réalise à présent ce qui importe vraiment. Son bonheur à elle, pour accomplir le mien.

_J'ai cherché à te retenir durant si longtemps, Claire. Tu as peut-être peur de ne pas savoir comment faire pour ouvrir tes ailes, à présent. _

Inconsciemment elle tourne son regard vers moi. Pas longtemps. Quelques secondes à peine. Je la comprends. Elle cherche en moi le soutien et le courage qui l'élanceront de nouveau dans la vie.

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon Ange. Au dessous de chaque oiseau dans le ciel, il y a toujours une ombre qui le suit, pas à pas._

_Ton ombre sera celle d'un Loup, Claire._

Claire reporte son regard sur la vieille voiture qui l'emportera à l'autre bout du pays. Seth, riant lui aussi, s'approche de son Empreinte et, tout en glissant sa main autour de la taille de Jenna, il pousse du bout des doigts la valise qui tombe dans le coffre dans un grand « boum ».

-Seth ! gronde Claire en le voyant maltraiter ses affaires.

Mais je vois combien elle est heureuse. Retourner à Portland, revoir ses amis, reprendre ses rêves en mains. Elle n'est, en ce moment, qu'exaltation et bonheur. Je le sais, parce que je ressens exactement la même chose.

_Si tu tombes un jour, je serais là pour te rattraper, mon Ange._

_Et, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses de nouveau t'envoler, je marcherai à tes côtés. Après tout, tu es mon Empreinte. _

_Et nous ne faisons qu'un. _


End file.
